Bakugan: Animal and Mythical Battles
by Harriet546
Summary: After Dan Kuso and Drago return from Equestria, they are reunited with Shun, Marucho, Gunz along with Blythe Baxter and Melody (The Little Mermaid 2). But when the evil Grammorr threatens to destroy the princesses of Lolirock and tries to conquer Ephedia, the Battle Brawlers along with a few others will help stop Grammorr and save Iris's kingdom.
1. The Crystal Beginning

Bakugan + Littlest Pet Shop Crossover

Bakugan: Mythical and Animal Battles

After Dan Kuso and his partner Drago return from Equestria, they reunite with Shun, Marucho, and Gunz along with Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) and Melody (The Little Mermaid II). But when evil beings such as Gramorr (Lolirock) and Simon (Trollz) try to destroy both Lolirock and The B.F.F.L., the Battle Brawlers and their partner Bakugan fight to protect the Earth and help Iris save Ephedia from evil. (Takes place after Bakugan: Fusion Harmony).

(Dan) After me and Drago returned from Equestria, we came back home in Bakugan City. It's very peaceful, since we and the Brawlers defeated Mechtavius Destroyer, which is good for both humans and Bakugan. The other Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan have welcomed us back home. Plus, we're gonna keep playing Bakugan Battling for the love of the game and also we have some surprises from something else: animals and mythical things.

What are ya gonna do?  
The odds are stacked against you,  
Back against the wall,  
You gotta give it your all,  
This is the final stand,  
The powers in your hand!  
Two worlds collide,  
On the inside,  
You got to fight for what's right,  
Before it's gone,  
Gone, gone,  
This is Bakugan!

During their time back home Dan and Drago have met up with some new members. (Dan) After the times we were fighting against both Mechtavius Destroyer and the Nonet Bakugan, we met and added two new members of the Battle Brawlers. "Hey Dan, welcome back!" A voice revealing to be Blythe Baxter. "Blythe Baxter was an actually teenage girl who can actually understand pets and other animals with actual words. I know, we were surprised too." Dan narrated as he came towards Blythe. "Hey Blythe! So how are the pets doing?" Dan asked. "The pets are doing okay. They and other animals missed you guys." Blythe said as the pets jumped on Dan. "Hey guys. I missed you too" Dan laughed. "Proven by her ability to talk to pets, Blythe became another member of the Brawlers playing Subterra. Her partner Bakugan is Subterra Roxtor, of course Mira Clay doesn't mind at all with those two because she thought it would give Roxtor some exercise." Dan continued. "Where's everyone else?" Dan asked. "Melody is training with Shun. "Okay thanks" Dan said as he left to find Shun and Melody.

Once Dan found them, he noticed they were training. "Hey guys, over here!" Dan shouted getting their attention. "Hey Dan! It's been a while right now." Shun said as Melody landed next to him. "Hey Dan. How was your time away?" Melody asked. "You won't believe the crazy stuff that's happened to me and Drago" Dan answered. "Melody is the daughter of our old friends, Ariel and Eric and the granddaughter of King Triton. After she found out about her half-mermaid heritage, she defeated the sea witch, Morgana. As the sixth member of the Battle Brawlers, she plays Darkus, with Skytruss and Orbeum." Dan narrated. "But she is also learning how to be a ninja from Shun and his partner Ventus Jaakor." He continued. "Well, Drago, it looks like you came back from a long trip" Jaakor spoke. "Trust me Jaakor, you don't even know half of it" Drago said. "Marucho and Gunz are also have been waiting for you to get back Dan." Shun informed. "Right. Thanks Shun" Dan said as he went to find Marucho and Gunz.

Marucho and Gunz we're just checking the battlefields of the arenas, when Dan came in. "Hey guys!" Dan said getting their attention. "Dan, you're back!" Marucho said hugging his friend. "Welcome back, Kuso" Gunz greeted giving Dan a firm hand shake. "Marucho is doing the battling arenas and customs with his partner Aquos Radizen. While Gunz on the other hand was one of my strongest opponents with his partner Haos Reptak. When Gunz was mysteriously kidnapped by Mechtavius Destroyer, Coredegon used Gunz's identity as the evil Wiseman, but when Mechtavius Destroyer used and betrayed Gunz and the Nonet Bakugan, Gunz helped the rest of us defeat Mechtavius Destroyer and reunited with Reptak." Dan narrated. "Speaking of the Nonets, after defeating Mechtavius Destroyer, some of the Nonet Bakugan: Spatterix, Stronk, Tremblar, Balista and Worton have returned and earned our respects and are part of the team." Dan continued. "Hey Drago, things went okay when you left?" Reptak asked. "Well, Reptak, after time in another dimension, it's good to be back" Drago answered. "We'll explain later. So where are Mira and the Nonets?" Dan asked. "Worton and Mira are checking out some technology, while the rest of the Nonets are with the B.F.F.L." Gunz explained. "Right. See ya!" Dan said as went to see Mira.

"Hey Mira!" Dan shouted seeing Mira with Worton. "Hey Dan, I see you and Drago are back from your adventure in Equestria" Mira greeted surprising Dan. "How'd you know?" Dan asked as Worton came up. "Well my boy, it was my all seeing ability that revealed you two wound up in the magical world of Equestria and that the Tree of Harmony gave the Elements of Harmony and their powers to Drago, giving a new evolution." Worton explained. "After Drago and I returned from our adventure, we found out the Nonets are now on our side. Sometimes Ventus Worton is helping out Mira with his knowledge and telling what happens in his psychic ability for all-seeing, while other times, he along with Spatterix, Stronk, Balista, and Tremblar spend time with our friends, the B.F.F.L.; Ruby, Amethyst, Sapphire, Topaz and Onyx. They're five Trollz who are best friends since they were young. Just like their five Ancients, these girls use a powerful magic called the Magic of the Five to protect their home from an evil gremlin named Simon and his monster-dog, Snarf. Luckily for the B.F.F.L. and the Ancients, me and Drago helped them get rid of those 3,000-year-old guys." Dan narrated revealing that he and the brawlers helped and saved the Trollz a few times. "Dan, welcome back!" Runo suddenly shouted as Dan saw her and Julie. "Hey Dan, we were worried about you." Julie said showing that she is a great reporter. "Well, let's just say me and Drago went on a crazy adventure" Dan told. "Oh and guess what? I'll be doing an interview with a band called Lolirock." Julie informed showing Dan the pictures of Lolirock. "There are three girls in this band: Talia, Auriana and Iris." Julie observed as Dan was shock looking at Iris's picture. "Hey, I know her" Dan said surprising Julie. "You do? Really?" Julie asked. "She was Runo's and my childhood friend from a few years back." Dan explained remember flashbacks of him, Runo and Iris playing together or Iris giggling about Dan and Runo arguing. "I do hope I get to interview about that when Lolirock arrives" Julie said excitedly. "Some things never change" Drago commented as they left to see where Lolirock will be performing.

Somewhere in the kingdom called Ephedia, the castle was mostly covered in black-purple crystal while in the throne room, there was more black crystals while on the throne, was a man wearing a middle ages based clothes and cape and armor on his shoulders, long hair, a crown on his head while wearing a mask and is wearing a beastly gauntlet on his right arm: Grammorr. Right next to him was his dark panther (with flaming like structure on his legs and tail) named Banes who was growling a bit. Then in front of them was two black crystals appeared and magically came the images of the evil twins who also use black crystal magic. One named Mephisto (who's magic is black-green and is male) and Praxina (who's magic is black-red and is female). "Mephisto, Praxina, did you find them yet?" Grammorr asked. "Well, not yet, your evilness" Mephisto spoke. "But we do know that the princesses are in a place on Earth called, Bakugan City" Praxina reported. "Interesting, find the princesses and this time do not fail me!" Grammorr ordered. "Yes, you most dark one of darkness" Mephisto said as they hung up the call. "Well Banes, it appears the Bakugan have come to Earth. Soon I will have the Oracle Gems and the crown of Ephedia." Grammorr said about his evil plan.

Meanwhile in Bakugan City, at the amusement park called Bakugan Land, all six of the Battle Brawlers and the pets from the day camp of Littlest Pet Shop arrived to find where Lolirock will be performing. "I wonder where Lolirock will be performing in Bakugan Land?" Blythe asked with the pets walking with her and Subterra Roxter on her shoulder. "I think it's been a long time since we've seen Iris, Dan" Shun said. "Yeah, your right" Dan agreed while Drago jumped on Dan's shoulder. "I have a feeling that you two know this girl for a long time." Drago spoke. "Iris use to visit me, Shun and Runo a couple of times before." Dan revealed. "It sounds like she very nice" Blythe believed with Roxtor speaking gibberish. "Come on Roxtor, we only heard that Lolirock was one of great bands from Sunny Bay" Radizen spoke while understanding Roxtor's language. "Easy you guys, we just have to see for ourselves" Melody said as Skytruss and Orbeum popped up on both of her shoulders. "Melody does have a point. Since one of the members of this band used to be friends with Dan and Shun, she might be trust worthy" Skytruss theorized. "You might have a point there my brother. What do you think Sensei?" Orbeum asked Jaakor. "I believe if we introduce ourselves, we might know all the members of Lolirock." Jaakor said. "Well I say we find out for sure. Right Reptak?" Gunz asked. "Right" Reptak answered as they all saw five girls at a stage. "Hey, Shun, that's Iris" Dan said seeing Iris as he and Shun ran towards the stage.

"Iris!" Dan and Shun both shouted as Iris noticed them and gasped. "Dan Kuso? Shun Kazami?" Iris asked as she went and hugged them both. "I missed you guys" Iris told. "The same goes for us too" Shun said in return as Talia and Auriana came up to them. "Guys, this is Talia and Auriana." Iris introduced with Talia (the girl with the brown hair and a blue jacket and beige shorts) and Auriana (the girl with the red hair while wearing an orange shirt and a white skirt). "Talia and Auriana, these two are my childhood friends: Dan Kuso and Shun Kazami." Iris introduced. "Hello there." Talia greeted. "Hi. Are you part of the Battle Brawlers?" Auriana asked excitedly as Dan and Shun nodded as Auriana started shrieking. "Calm yourself down Auriana" Talia said. "Right, sorry" Auriana said in embarrassment. "Oh and here comes our friends Lyna and Carissa." Iris continued introducing Lyna (the girl with black hair with a green hairpin, wearing a green dress) and Carissa (the girl with orange hair, with a purple shirt and short genes). "Hi there!" Lyna greeted. "What's up?" Carissa spoke. "My name's Dan Kuso and this is my partner Drago" Dan introduced when Drago came towards them. "Nice to meet all of you" Drago greeted. "I'm Shun Kazami and this is my partner Ventus Jaakor." Shun introduced. "It is an honor to finally meet you in person" Jaakor wisely greeted as the other brawlers came up.

"Guys, these are teammates, Marucho, Blythe Baxter, Melody and Gunz Lazar." Dan introduced. "Hi." Marucho greeted as Radizen came up. "Wow, you're actually Lolirock. We've seen you guys on TV, but not in person" Radizen said. "My names Blythe Baxter, I work at Littlest Pet Shop." Blythe introduced as the pets were excited while Roxtor spoke gibberish. "Hi, I'm Melody." Melody introduced. "My name's Skytruss and this my brother Orbeum" Skytruss introduced. "We're the best ninja students of Sensei Jaakor" Orbeum added. "Hey, my name's Gunz Lazar and this my partner Reptak" Gunz lastly introduced with Reptak on his shoulder. "Nice to meet you. I am Reptak" Reptak introduced. "So Iris, what brings you here anyway?" Dan asked. "We came to Bakugan City to perform." Iris informed. "Now we can also sing for the Battle Brawlers" Auriana said in excitement. "Well, anyway, we want to perform to both humans and Bakugan" Talia explained. "I guess Bakugan City earns it after we made the bond between humans and Bakugan" Blythe believed.

"Um guys, you might want to take a look at this" Gunz said as they all noticed that some people and Bakugan are covered in black crystal. "Is it just me or are both humans and Bakugan trapped in crystals?" Radizen asked. "That's not just crystal, it's black crystal!" Iris shouted. "That could mean one thing" Auriana added as both Lolirock and the Brawlers saw Mephisto and Praxina flying. "Who are you two?" Dan asked. "I'm Mephisto!" Mephisto introduced. "And I'm Praxina!" Praxina continued. "Those twins are actually evil and use black crystal magic" Auriana revealed. "So much for keeping it a secret" Talia groaned. "We'll explain later!" Iris said as her pendent, Talia's bracelet, Auriana's ring, Lyna's hairclip and Carissa's bracelet started glowing. "Iris, Princess of Ephedia!" Iris shouted as her pendent helped her transform: a white dress with a big pink heart, then her hair turned pink, then three heart appeared making a leathery cape and a heart on her head. "Auriana, Princess of Volta!" Auriana shouted as her ring made her transform: an orange dress with the center having an orange crescent-moon, hair turned orange and long flowing, then her cape had two crescent-moons. "Talia, Princess of Xeris!" Talia shouted during transformation: a blue dress with a diamond on the center, blue hair, white gloves and two diamonds that formed her cape. "Lyna, Princess of Borealis!" Lyna shouted as her transformation started: a green dress with a green leaf shaped prism in the center, light green hair, green gloves, green boots and the same prism on the tips of her cape. "Carissa, Princess of Calix!" Carissa shouted that it was her turn to transform: a purple dress with a purple four cornered star in the center, her hair turned purple, purple stockings, and half of two stars on her cape.

"Oh man!" Dan responded as the Brawlers saw them. "Amazing!" Blythe admired. "So cool!" Marucho commented. "Impressive!" Shun spoke. "How beautiful!" Melody complimented. "Awesome!" Gunz said as the princesses started fighting. "Crystal Coldium!" Iris commanded as her spell send pink crystal heading towards the twins. "Telanoc!" Mephisto shouted sending out green-black crystals which stop Iris's attack. "Aterodere!" Praxina shouted as her black crystal spell created a serpent-like monster. "I think they need help guys" Dan told the other Brawlers. "Right!" the other Brawlers agreed as they were about to throw their Bakugan into battle, starting with Gunz. "Bakugan Brawl! Baku Sky Raider, Jump! Go Haos Reptak!" Gunz shouted as Reptak jumped in his Bakugan form. "Bakugan Brawl! Baku Sky Raider, Jump! Go Ventus Jaakor!" Shun shouted as Jaakor leaped in his ninja Bakugan form. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Aquos Radizen!" Marucho shouted as Radizen appeared in his Bakugan form. "Oh yeah!" Radizen spoke. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Subterra Roxtor!" Blythe shouted as Roxter appeared in his Bakugan form, while speaking gibberish. "Bakugan Brawl! Baku sky Raider, Jump! Go Darkus Skytruss! Go Darkus Orbeum!" Melody shouted as both Skytruss and Orbeum both came out in Bakugan form, Skytruss, who was bird like flying into a Darkus light and Orbeum, who was dog like, running and also running into a Darkus light. "You ready Drago?" Dan asked as Drago came to his hand. "You bet!" Drago said with Dan about to throw him. "Bakugan Brawl! Baku Sky Raider Jump! Go Pyrus Harmonic Dragonoid!" Dan shouted as Drago came into his Bakugan, only that he has his sharp wings from his Fusion Dragonoid form, bares on his wings of his Cross Dragonoid form and bares from his Infinity Dragonoid form, elegant yet bulky armor on his lower legs, horns on his head with the horns from his Neo Dragonoid form and his crystal chest now having seven crystals, each with the color of each of the Elements of Harmony.

"Woah, look guys!" Blythe said as the others saw Drago. "What happen to Drago?" Marucho asked. "My guess is that Drago evolved again" Shun noticed. "Drago?" Iris asked as the Bakugan stepped in when the Baku Sky Raiders jumping attack save the princesses, pushed back Mephisto and Praxina and hit their monster really hard. "What the?" Praxina asked as the twins saw the Bakugan. "Who the heck are you?" Mephisto asked. "We're the Bakugan Battle Brawlers and we here to stop you two!" Dan answered. "Why are you attacking our friends?" Melody asked. "Because Grammorr told us to destroy the princesses at any cost" Mephisto answered. "Well here's a newsflash. Nobody threatens our planet and tries to destroy our friends!" Dan said. "Our mission is to destroy the princesses, so they won't stop Lord Grammorr from collecting the Oracle Gems." Praxina explained. "You mean this boss of yours that is too scared to face us?" Dan insulted. "Hey, show some respect!" Mephisto responded. "Let's do this Drago!" Dan said to his partner. "Ready!" Drago spoke as they were about to battle the twins.

"Ability Activate! Fierce Demon-Thunder Clap!" Shun shouted as the ability made Jaakor aim his cannons at the serpent. "Take this scum!" Jaakor said as his cannons fired the green beams, which struck the serpent hard. "Ability Activate! Luster Drain!" Marucho shouted as Radizen formed a blue sphere and was posing like a baseball player. "Here it comes!" Radizen alerted as he threw the sphere hitting the monster. "Ability Activate! Power Granite!" Blythe shouted as Roxtor pulled up large rocks from the ground and threw them at the serpent. "Ability Activate! Full Moon-Wave Burning!" Melody shouted as Skytruss flapped his wings sending fragments of glowing purple diamonds at Praxina. "I can't see!" Praxina yelled being hit. "Ability Activate! Supreme Flame!" Melody continued as the cannons attached to Orbeum started fire purple beams. "Ow, that hurt!" Mephisto yelped as the attack hit him. "Ability Activate! Spar Hook!" Gunz called out as Reptak was forming two yellow spheres form his gauntlets. "You're going down!" Reptak shouted as he shot the spheres at Mephisto and Praxina. "Now it's our turn Dan!" Drago said. "Ability Activate! Dragonic Magic Cannon!" Dan yelled as Drago roared when his crystal glowed a magenta color and Drago changed into the same color while a magenta star appeared. "Woah, look at that" Melody said as everyone noticed. Take this!" Drago roared as from his mouth, he fired a swirling magenta colored beam at the serpent, making it screech in real pain. "No! My poor monster!" Praxina responded. "Now for you two! Ability Activate! Dragon Radiant Tornado!" Dan shouted as Drago roared and changed color again, only this time to white as a purple diamond appeared. "I've seen Drago do that before" Shun said. "That's not good!" Mephisto said. "Say goodnight!" Drago roared as he fired a white fiery tornado, then it hit the twins and blasted them to the sky, until there gone. "That was amazing!" Iris responded. "I've never seen such magic" Auriana said. "Or such powerful Bakugan ability cards." Carissa added. "Now it's our turn!" Talia said as the princesses went into the right position, creating different spell circles and facing the serpent monster. "Crystal Quita!" They all said as their combined spell fired a giant beam of light. "So intense!" Dan commented as the light both hit and destroyed the monster.

"We did it!" Dan and Iris both said as Talia cast a spell that freed all the humans and Bakugan from the black crystals. "Nicely done!" Drago said. "Thanks, you too" Iris complimented. "Those were awesome attacks you did there Dan" Gunz said. "Even that surprised me" Reptak continued. "One question you guys. Who were those two?" Melody asked as the Brawlers looked at the princesses. "They were Mephisto and Praxina" Talia answered. "Those two use black crystal magic for evil purposes" Auriana added. "Their master named Grammorr, has my kingdom called Ephedia under his evil control." Iris revealed. "Maybe tomorrow we'll explain the whole thing." Iris said knowing they have a concert.

An hour later, Lyna and Carissa and the Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan were in a big crowd of both humans and Bakugan, when they saw Iris, Talia and Auriana about to perform their song: "Revolution". Lolirock kept on performing and amazing the entire crowd while impressing the Brawlers, until the song was over and every one applaud.


	2. Ephedia Origins

2:

(Dan) Drago and I returned home from Equestria and we greeted by the other Brawlers and reunited with my childhood friend Iris and she is part of this Band named Lolirock. But, suddenly we are facing two evil twins, Mephisto and Praxina who try to destroy them. The twins serve the evil Grammorr who along with the twins possess black crystal magic. Grammorr will stop at nothing to get the Oracle Gems to get his hands on the Crown of Ephedia. Luckily for Lolirock, it's up to us to help them get the Oracle Gems first. We're gonna help Iris save her kingdom and planet of origin.

What are ya gonna do?  
The odds are stacked against you,  
Back against the wall,  
You gotta give it your all,  
This is the final stand,  
The powers in your hand!  
Two worlds collide,  
On the inside,  
You got to fight for what's right,  
Before it's gone,  
Gone, gone,  
This is Bakugan!

The next day after the concert, the princesses of Lolirock arrived at the Battle Brawlers Headquarters, so they can explain everything to the Brawlers. "Iris, I don't think it's a good idea to tell them our secret" Talia refused. "I know Talia, but Dan is my childhood friend and he and the Brawlers saw the whole thing" Iris reminded. "And they did save from the twins and their monster yesterday, along with those Bakugan" Auriana added. "Speaking of the Brawlers' Bakugan, did you guys see Drago yesterday?" Carissa asked as the princesses noticed the flashback about Drago. "Yeah, the other Bakugan were strong, but Drago was amazing" Lyna remembered. "When Dan was using those Ability cards, Drago's powers felt like it was strengthened by magic." Talia said. "Or maybe Drago has a different kind of magic, the magic that got rid of the twins so quickly" Auriana theorized. "Let's just go inside. The Brawlers are waiting for us" Iris said as they went inside the headquarters, where the Brawlers are waiting.

"Excuse me, are you miss Iris?" Kato, Marucho's butler asked. "Yes sir, we are." Iris answered. "Good. Please follow me" Kato said as the princesses followed him to where the Brawlers are meeting in. "Hey Iris!" Dan called out as the others noticed. "Hi Dan" Iris greeted. "Iris, hi" Runo said greeting Iris with a hug. "Runo, I missed you" Iris said hugging Runo back. "Lolirock, this our friend Mira Clay. She comes from a planet called Vestal" Shun introduced when Mira walked over to the princesses. "Hi there, you must be Iris. Dan told me a lot about you" Mira greeted. "Nice to meet you too Mira" Iris said. "Are you really from another planet?" Auriana asked while in Mira's face. "Actually, yes. I help the Battle Brawlers with technology." Mira answered. "While Runo herself use to battle with the Brawlers too" Mira continued pointed at Runo. "Now, I just help with the battle suits" Runo said. "So I guess you're here to talk about what happened?" Marucho said. "Well, actually we are" Lyna agreed as Carissa pinched her. "So much for our secret" Carissa responded. "We should tell you guys like we promised." Iris said as they looked at Talia. "Fine" Talia said in defeat as they started.

"So why did those two attack you guys?" Blythe asked. "Yeah, and why did they trap humans and Bakugan in black crystals?" Radizen asked. "Let's start from the beginning" Iris said as Auriana use her wand to show them the vision of Ephedia. "This is incredible" Drago responded. "I hear ya" Dan agreed. "What is this place?" Melody asked. "This is the kingdom called Ephedia" Talia answered. "That is where I was born." Iris revealed. "Iris, you were born there?" Dan asked as Iris nodded. "It's so beautiful" Melody admired. "It was until Grammorr showed up" Auriana mentioned showing Grammorr's image. "So that guy done something to this place?" Gunz asked. "He betrayed the rulers and took the throne for himself" Talia answered. "He doesn't look so tough" Radizen commented. "While it was unknown what happened to the king" Talia continued. "Grammorr did try to take the crown, but it was magically protected." Worton said as he came in. "Professor Worton, welcome back" Mira greeted. "This is Ventus Worton, he and the other Nonet Bakugan use to be in the Doom Dimension." Drago introduced. "Well tell about it later. Anyway, the queen's crown possessed great magic stored in the Oracle Gems. Grammorr would try use them, but the gems were scattered and sent to Earth to be safely out of his reach, along with something else that must be kept safe." Worton spoke as they saw the vision of Iris as a baby. "Iris, that baby is you?" Dan asked. "Yes, the king and queen were my parents" Iris revealed as the Brawlers were in shock. "The queen sent Iris to Earth to keep her safe from Grammorr" Worton explained. "I believe when Iris was raised on Earth, she never knew her origin" Jaakor said as Iris looked sad. "Now that Iris is old enough and strong enough, Auriana and I were sent to train her" Talia explained. "I bet Iris didn't remember that she is a princess" Radizen commented. "Talia and Auriana were always training Iris so she can use crystal magic perfectly starting with her voice" Worton said surprising the princesses. "How did you know about us?" Iris asked Worton. "According to the Nonet Bakugan, Worton is the one who is "all seeing and all knowing"." Mira revealed. "Cool, a Bakugan who can see everything" Auriana responded as another Bakugan came in. "Yes. We don't call him "Professor Worton" for nothing" The Bakugan said as it revealed to be Balista. "Lolirock, this is Aquos Balista, he's another member of the Nonets, along with Spatterix, Stonk and Tremblar." Worton introduced. "Hey Balista, I thought you were with Sapphire and her friends" Marucho spoke. "I was, until Professor Worton left, so I followed him." Balista told. "Then when I entered the Brawlers' headquarters, I was followed by this thing." He continued as a furry strange animal walked in. "What is that?" Shun asked as it revealed to be Amaru. "Amaru. How did you find us?" Iris asked as Amaru pointed at Balista. "See what I mean?" Balista asked as everyone nodded. "Amaru is actually with us. He also has magic" Auriana explained as Amaru came up to Mira. "Aw, he is kind of cute" Mira complimented petting Amaru. "Amaru always helps us, in case we need him to open the arena. And he can turn into a Pegasus" Talia revealed. "That last part kind of reminds me of someone else. Right pal?" Dan asked. "Yes, it does" Drago said as they both remembered a Netomata (Demon Cat) named Kirara, who can turn from a two tailed kitten to a giant saber-tooth cat. "That does sound a lot like Kirara" Blythe said. "Who's Kirara?" Carissa asked as Marucho and Mira got up the viewing screen and showed the princesses the image of Kirara. "This is Kirara, sometimes pronounced "Kilala". This is only her kitten form" Mira informed. "Aw, so cute" Auriana admired as Mira showed Kirara in her saber-tooth cat form. "This is Kirara's Saber-tooth cat form. She changes into this for to assist a Demon Slayer named Sango in the Feudal Era" Mira continued. "Wow, that's pretty impressive" Talia responded. "Kirara is a Netomata, Japanese for Forked-Tailed Demon Cat. She is also one of the animals we know who are helpful." Marucho mentioned. "And I thought Kirara was the only animal who can change form." Radizen said. "Speaking of animals, where are the animals who are with us?" Melody asked as they all heard a trumpet sound. "What was that?" Iris asked. "That was Tantor!" Jaakor answered going to check on Tantor. "Tantor is a full grown, African Forest Elephant. But he can a little phobic" Shun explained. "A little? Try very phobic. This one time when we saw him cover himself in fear after one look at butterfly and…" Radizen started to comment, but Roxtor interrupted him in gibberish. "What do you mean "Zip it"?" Radizen asked as Reptak came up. "Roxtor is right. You have to stop your comments Radizen" Reptak spoke. "What are you talking about?" Radizen asked. "I'm talking about your comments about Iris, or Grammorr, and now Tantor" Reptak answered. "Alright fine." Radizen said in defeat as they all went to find Tantor, only to see him shaking in fear.

"Tantor, what happened?" Blythe asked. "Well, Terk and I saw this thing going inside, so we had to follow it. Then when I hoped nothing would attack us, something touched my tail and I screamed." Tantor explained as something was moving under him. "I think I know what or _who scared_ you" Marucho said as they all it was Terk. "Terk, you frightened me." Tantor responded. "Yeah, well you're not the one being squished." Terk commented. "Did that elephant just talk?" Iris asked surprised. "Yeah, he did. So did that gorilla." Auriana added. "Oh yeah, since we already told about Tantor, this is Terk" Dan introduced. "Terk is very tomboyish like me. And she be very mischief, even when scaring Tantor" Melody explained. "Hey guys, who are the new girls?" Terk asked. "Terk, Tantor, this is a band called Lolirock: Iris, Talia, Auriana, Lyna and Carissa." Marucho introduced. "They're actually magical princesses from another world" Gunz told. "I guess that thing Terk and Tantor saw was just Amaru" Reptak figured as Amaru came closer to Tantor. "Well here's your monster Tantor" Terk said sarcastically. "You know I have fears Terk." Tantor reminded. "Now that that's settle, we might be able to help you guys" Gunz said. "Really?" Iris asked. "Yeah, we're gonna help you guys stop Grammorr and get Iris's kingdom back!" Dan promised. "Yes, we'll do this together" Drago agreed knowing that the princesses will be part of the Brawlers.


	3. Oracle Search

3\. Chapter 3: Oracle Search

(Dan) Drago and I returned home from Equestria and we greeted by the other Brawlers and reunited with my childhood friend Iris and she is part of this Band named Lolirock. But, suddenly we are facing two evil twins, Mephisto and Praxina who try to destroy them. The twins serve the evil Grammorr who along with the twins possess black crystal magic. Grammorr will stop at nothing to get the Oracle Gems to get his hands on the Crown of Ephedia. Luckily for Lolirock, it's up to us to help them get the Oracle Gems first. We're gonna help Iris save her kingdom and planet of origin.

What are ya gonna do?  
The odds are stacked against you,  
Back against the wall,  
You gotta give it your all,  
This is the final stand,  
The powers in your hand!  
Two worlds collide,  
On the inside,  
You got to fight for what's right,  
Before it's gone,  
Gone, gone,  
This is Bakugan!

At Ephedia, Grammorr was waiting for the twins to respond, when they answered his call. "Mephisto, Praxina, report" Grammorr ordered. "Well, we were about to destroy the princesses, master" Praxina started. "But then a group of kids called the Bakugan Battle Brawlers stepped in and destroyed our monster." Mephisto finished. "How curious that first you let the princesses defeat you two so many times and now young children from Earth?" Grammorr spoke angrily. "But master, these kids actually have Bakugan" Praxina explained. "And there were six or seven of them, including this Dragonoid named Drago" Mephisto added making Grammorr growl in anger. "What did you say?" Grammorr asked. "I said Dragonoid named Drago" Mephisto answered making Grammorr angrier. "Where is this Dragonoid?" Grammorr asked. "In Bakugan City, master" Praxina answered. "Good. Now find this Dragonoid named Drago, and destroy him!" Grammorr ordered while furious. "Yes, oh dark one" Mephisto said as the communication ended.

Meanwhile in Bakugan City, the princesses were talking with the Brawlers, while something else happened in headquarters, being caused by Mr. Krabs. "Hmm, I gotta find the to hide me money" Mr. Krabs said while sneaking around holding a bag of money. "Aha, that looks like a good spot" Mr. Krabs said noticing a closet. "Um, Mr. Krabs, what are you doing?" Marucho asked. "Oh uh, nothing looking after me money" Mr. Krabs answered nervously while shoving money in the empty closet. "Okay, see you later." Marucho said as he went back to the others, while Mr. Krabs sighed in relief. "Nothing bad happened. Just Mr. Krabs" Marucho told. "Okay then. Mira, have you found any of the Oracle Gems?" Dan asked. "I could find any of them yet, but I'm going to double check on the map" Mira answered. "Usually, Oracle Gems magically appear after we help somebody" Iris informed. "How is that helpful?" Radizen asked as Roxtor nudged him. "When someone needs help, my pendent starts glowing" Iris answered. "But we can't just stand around, in case someone needs help, we to protect them from Grammorr and the twins." Dan said. "Yes, and we also must obtain the Oracle Gems" Drago agreed. "So where do we start?" Blythe asked. "Well, the first thing we need to do is to make sure Mephisto and Praxina don't cause any problem" Shun suggested. "Indeed, we know a lot of friends and animals of different kinds. Some of them are the mythical kind and some that were thought to be extinct." Jaakor informed. "Yeah, animals like Terry" Radizen picked. "Who's Terry?" Talia asked. "Terry is an actual real Tyrannosaurus Rex, who was brought back to life as a cards along with five other dinosaurs" Melody answered. "A real life dinosaur?" Auriana asked. "And did you say it's alive?" Iris asked. "Yes, Terry may be a carnivore, but he lives with us knows us very well." Mira explained. "Each of our dinosaurs has his or her own element: Fire, Wind, Lightning, Water, Grass and Earth" Marucho informed. "Terry is inside. Gunz and I will introduce you guys" Dan volunteered. "You need me Dan?" Gunz asked. "Yeah, I might need help controlling Terry." Dan answered as he and Gunz took the princesses to find Terry.

Moments later, they were in what looks like a habitat for reptiles. "Wow, this place looks amazing" Iris said. "This is where our friends who are reptiles live in" Dan informed. "Hey Terry. Can you come here?" Drago asked as they hear stomping. "What is that?" Lyna asked. "Just watch" Reptak told as Terry came to them in battle mode. "I don't believe it" Iris responded. "A real Tyrannosaurus Rex" Auriana said in shock as Terry made a loud roar. "Hey Terry. Me and Drago are back!" Dan said as he hugged Terry's snout, while Terry was happy. "Careful, it looks hungry" Carissa said teasing Lyna. "It's not funny" Lyna responded. "Terry, these are friends: Carissa, Lyna, Talia, Auriana and Iris." Dan introduced as Terry started checking them by sniffing. "Usually, Terry uses his sense of smell to check if no one's a threat" Drago explained. "Don't worry, we're not a threat" Iris promised as Terry stopped. "Terry, we're on a mission and we might need your help" Reptak said as Terry nodded then turned into his chibi form. "Wow, that's cool" Carissa responded. "Terry's chibi form makes him look smaller. We do it make sure he doesn't scare anyone." Reptak explained. "Okay, now let's find the Oracle Gems. Iris, Gunz and I will go search with Terry, while you guys stay here in case you're needed." Dan ordered as the princesses nodded. 

"Where are we supposed to find the princesses?" Mephisto asked. "Mephisto, Grammorr told us to find Drago and destroy him" Praxina reminded. "But why would Grammorr want us to do that to a Bakugan?" Mephisto asked. "Grammorr doesn't want us to fail now come on!" Praxina said as they both teleported. "Hey Terry, did you find anything?" Dan asked when Terry shook his head saying 'no'. "Don't worry, we'll keep trying" Iris said. "So where do you think these twins might be?" Gunz asked. "Right here" Praxina said as she and Mephisto showed up. "What are you two doing here?" Dan asked. "It's easy, Grammorr told us to find Drago and destroy him" Mephisto answered. "Why would he want you to do that?" Iris asked. "Eh, who knows. Take this!" Mephisto said attacking Dan, Iris and Gunz. "Iris, Princess of Ephedia!" Iris shouted activating her pendent, then she transforms into her princess form. "Crystal Lucis!" Iris shouted as her spell circle shot pink crystal shards at the twins. "Telanoc!" Mephisto shouted shooting green-black crystals at Iris. "Let's help her out Drago!" Dan said. "You bet!" Drago said while Dan was about to throw him. "Bakugan Brawl! Baku Sky Raider Jump! Go Pyrus Harmonic Dragonoid!" Dan yelled out as Drago came out of the fiery tornado. "Watch out Praxina" Mephisto warned as Drago almost hit them. "You two better leave if you know what's good for you!" Drago ordered. "Sorry, but you're the one Grammorr told us to destroy." Praxina refused trying to hit Drago. "Ability Activate! Dragonic Magic Cannon!" Dan yelled as Drago roared while the magenta star appeared then changed color to magenta and fired a magenta colored beam at the twins. "Mephisto!" Praxina said after being hit. "Ateruina!" Mephisto shouted trying to hit Drago with black crystal. "Ability Activate! Spark Burst Shot!" Dan shouted as Drago shot a rainbow like fire energy through his mouth, then it zapped the twins. "Aterodere!" Praxina said as her spell made two soldier monsters. "Drago, want to keep going?" Dan asked. "Yes!" Drago answered. "Okay then. Ability Activate! Dragon Radiant Tornado!" Dan shouted as Drago changed colors to white, while a purple diamond appeared, then Drago shot a white fiery tornado at one of the monsters. "Crystal Solvendus!" Iris shouted shooting more fragments at the other monster.

"We better help them out Reptak." Gunz said. "Okay, I'm ready when you are" Reptak said about to be thrown. "Bakugan Brawl! Baku Sky Raider Jump! Go Haos Reptak!" Gunz shouted as Reptak came into battle and punched one of the monsters really hard. "Are you okay?" Reptak asked. "Yeah. Just in time." Drago answered. "Ability Activate! Spar Hook!" Gunz shouted as Reptak charged up two yellow spheres from is gauntlets. "Say goodnight!" Reptak said as he shot the spheres which made both monsters squeal in pain. "Ability Activate! Dragon Rainbow Vortex!" Dan shouted as a red thunderbolt appear in front of Drago's crystal chest and Drago changed color again to deep red. "I wonder how Drago could change colors now" Reptak spoke as Drago was spinning around creating a tornado which trapped the monsters. "Mephisto, do something!" Praxina told. "Telanoc!" Mephisto said hitting Iris with black crystal. "Um Guys, I need some help" Iris cried out. "Hey Dan, let's try to combine" Gunz suggested. "You think we can still combine?" Dan asked. "I say we do it like before." Reptak said. "Are you sure it will work?" Drago asked as Gunz and Reptak nodded. "Let's see if it still works Dan" Drago said. Okay. Hey Iris, check this out" Dan said getting Iris's attention along with the twins when Drago and Reptak locked their arms. "Bakugan, Unite!" They both shouted as a bright light came in. Then, once they came out of the light, Drago and Reptak became Aeroblitz, only the crystal chest still has all seven crystals. "Wow, that's so cool!" Iris responded. "Believe us. Dan and I both had the first impression" Gunz said. "Um Praxina, did they just combine or something?" Mephisto asked. "I saw it too Mephisto." Praxina said as Aeroblitz flew up in great speed. "Are you ready Gunz?" Dan asked. "You bet I am! Combined Ability Activate! Dragonic Harvey Cannon!" Gunz shouted as Aeroblitz fired a red-magenta and yellow laser from the cannon on his back, which hit one of the monsters, destroying it. "Nice shot guys!" Iris said. "They just destroyed one of our monsters with one hit." Mephisto said. "I know that!" Praxina said. "Now it's my turn!" Dan said. "Let's do this!" Aeroblitz said. "Combined Ability Activate! Dragon Blazing Storm, Dragonic Harvey Cannon!" Dan shouted as Aeroblitz fired combined rainbow energies from his mouth while shooting the magenta-red and yellow laser. "You're going down!" Aeroblitz roared as the attack destroyed the last monster.

"Aw, kleznick!" Praxina responded. "Grammorr is not gonna like this" Mephisto pointed out as they teleported away. "Great job guys!" Iris complimented as Aeroblitz separated back to Drago and Reptak. "Nice teamwork Reptak." Drago said. "Same goes to you pal." Reptak said back. "So Dan, how did Drago get that strong?" Gunz asked. "Drago got this evolution and new powers from the Elements of Harmony." Dan answered. "Elements of Harmony?" Gunz asked. "When Drago and I were in a place called Equestria, the Tree of Harmony gave the Elements of Harmony and their powers to Drago." Dan explained as Terry came back to them. "Terry, glad you're okay." Dan spoke as an Oracle Gem appeared. "What the?" Dan asked. "An Oracle Gem!" Iris said as Gunz touched it, then it magically flew to Ephedia and into the magically protected crown. "I now know what happens after we obtain an Oracle Gem." Reptak said. "There still might be other gems out there." Drago said as the sun went down.

Later that night, Iris, Talia and Auriana were performing their song called "Higher", which was a success.


	4. Two Ninjas,One Strength

Ninjas, One Strength

(Dan) Drago and I returned home from Equestria and we greeted by the other Brawlers and reunited with my childhood friend Iris and she is part of this Band named Lolirock. But, suddenly we are facing two evil twins, Mephisto and Praxina who try to destroy them. The twins serve the evil Grammorr who along with the twins possess black crystal magic. Grammorr will stop at nothing to get the Oracle Gems to get his hands on the Crown of Ephedia. Luckily for Lolirock, it's up to us to help them get the Oracle Gems first. We're gonna help Iris save her kingdom and planet of origin.

What are ya gonna do?  
The odds are stacked against you,  
Back against the wall,  
You gotta give it your all,  
This is the final stand,  
The powers in your hand!  
Two worlds collide,  
On the inside,  
You got to fight for what's right,  
Before it's gone,  
Gone, gone,  
This is Bakugan!

In the forest that is near Bakugan City, Shun and Melody are doing some ninja training. "Okay, one my signal" Shun instructed as they saw Jaakor. "You have to get through me!" Jaakor said. "Jump, now!" Shun signaled as he and Melody avoided Jaakor's hands. "Alright, let's see if you can to outsmart me" Jaakor said as he went after them. "Let's split up" Shun suggested. "Right" Melody agreed as the split up. "Over here." Shun said as Jaakor went after him. "I got you!" Jaakor said cutting off the branches which stopped Shun. "You can't hide from me" Jaakor said but instead of Shun, Jaakor found a log that has Shun's outfit. "I see you used that same routine" Jaakor noticed. "Look above you!" Shun shouted above Jaakor while Jaakor blocked Shun's attack. While in another part of the forest, Melody was jumping swiftly from tree to tree, when she heard something behind her. "You can't escape us" Orbeum said from behind. "Prepare yourself, here we come!" Skytruss said from above. "Try to catch me" Melody dared as she tried dashing away. "We're just getting warmed up." Skytruss said as he was about to grab her, but missed. "Dude, you missed" Orbeum said as he tried to get Melody. "Try to do better than that." Melody said as she reached the of the trees. "Now we got you!" Orbeum shouted as he was about to grab Melody with his mouth, but she went into the river. "Too slow!" Melody said as she jumped out. "Oka, I'm dine." Skytruss said. "Yeah, let's go back to Sensei" Skytruss agreed as they took Melody back to Shun and Jaakor.

Meanwhile at Ephedia, Grammorr is waiting impatiently, when he saw Mephisto and Praxina. "Mephisto, Praxina, did you finish your task?" Grammorr asked. "Uh, well master we were on our winning streak" Praxina spoke. "I thought Drago almost defeated us single handedly" Mephisto exposed as Praxina punched him. "So, you didn't destroy Drago?" Grammorr asked in anger. "We had Drago and Iris outnumbered" Praxina started. "But Drago had powers that felt like he possessed powerful magic, stronger than ours" Mephisto finished. "What if we attack the other Brawlers master?" Praxina asked. "I would like to see if that would work. But don't screw it up!" Grammorr ordered. "We will succeed, your most dark one of darkness" Mephisto promised as the communication ended. "Well Banes, if Drago is that powerful, I wonder how strong the other Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan are." Grammorr said to Banes.

Back at the forest, Melody, Skytruss, and Orbeum are meeting with Jaakor and Shun. "So what have we learned today?" Shun asked. "We learned that we have to be aware of the opponent's strategy" Skytruss answered. "Sometimes, if you find a way, you can outsmart the opponent" Orbeum added. "I don't get why I just used a river to avoid being caught" Melody said. "It's because you found a way to avoid your opponent's power" Shun told. "Yes, because of Grammorr and his minions, Mephisto and Praxina, we have to understand our strengths and combining it with others." Jaakor explained. "I just think I could do this right" Melody hoped. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get it right" Shun believed. "I wonder where Lyna and Carissa are?" Melody asked. "There both at behind those trees back there" Shun informed as they both left to find Lyna and Carissa. "Hey, what is that smell?" Melody asked noticing a scent in the air. "I bet that will lead us to Lyna and Carissa" Shun suggested as they followed the scent. "It kind of smells like tea." Skytruss spoke. "I never smelled this tea scent before, brother" Orbeum mentioned as they found Lyna and Carissa. "Carissa, you're gonna make smell terrible!" Lyna spoke. "I am not! It smells pretty good" Carissa argued. "What's up with you guys?" Skytruss asked. "I was going to make you some delicious tea, but Carissa used an ingredient that made it smell like feet" Lyna complained. "It does not smell like feet. In Calix, it smells like honor!" Carissa argued. "Hold on you two, let's not fight about how the tea smells" Shun said stopping them. "We should focus on finding out where the Oracle Gems are scattered." Jaakor reminded. "I think I need to think a little bit" Melody decided as she went to be alone.

"So why are we going after the other Battle Brawlers?" Mephisto asked. "Because, we have to get pass at least one of them to get to the princesses" Praxina answered. "I have an idea." Mephisto said. "How about we go after the Brawler named Shun." Mephisto picked. "What about him" Praxina asked. "Well, he is a Ventus Brawler and he is a ninja, so I think we need some kind of ninja monster or something" Mephisto explained. "Mephisto, that sounds like an excellent idea." Praxina said as they went to look for Shun. Meanwhile, Shun was in place full of rocks. "I see you're still concerned about Melody doubting herself" Jaakor believed. "You're right, I am. Besides I hope Lyna and Carissa aren't still arguing about the tea" Shun said. "I was just telling Carissa the ingredient she uses makes the tea smell like feet." Lyna spoke. "I just hope Carissa finds Melody and that you two stop arguing about the tea" Shun spoke. "You got more to worry about than that!" Mephisto said as he and Praxina came in. "You must be the ninja of the Battle Brawlers" Praxina identified. "What do you want with me?" Shun asked. "We just want to see if we can destroy you!" Praxina threatened. "Aterodere!" Mephisto and Praxina both said as they summoned a ninja based monster. "I try to outsmart him; you deal with the twins!" Shun ordered as he was making the monster chase him so he can outsmart. "Telonoc!" Mephisto said shooting black crystals at Lyna. "Attack him!" Praxina ordered as the monster looked like it caught Shun, but caught a log instead. "Where'd he go?" Mephisto asked. "Right here!" Shun shouted above Mephisto, then kicked him. "Ateruina!" Praxina said releasing her beam, but Shun dodged it with his ninja stealth. "Are you ready Jaakor?" Shun asked his partner. "Indeed" Jaakor agreed as Shun was about to throw him. "Bakugan Brawl! Baku Sky Raider Jump! Go Ventus Jaakor!" Jaakor turned into his ninja Bakugan form, and swiftly hit the monster. "I gonna take you down" Jaakor threatened. "Ability Activate! Fierce Demon-Thunder Clap!" Shun shouted as Jaakor pointed and aimed his gauntlets. "Take this!" Jaakor said as his gauntlets fired two powerful green beams, hitting the monster. "I'm not done! Ability Activate! Sparkly Shadow-Cross Storm!" Shun shouted as Jaakor put his hands together and released a tornado from his palms. "Wow, that's amazing" Lyna responded as the tornado knocked the ninja monster off its feet. "Mephisto, do something!" Praxina told. "Telanoc!" Mephisto said firing black at Shun. "You're trapped now" Mephisto said as Melody swiftly came in and kicked Mephisto and Praxina. "Melody. Am I glad to see you" Shun spoke. "I think you need help." Melody said. "We're ready Madame!" Skytruss said as Melody was about to throw them.

"Bakugan Brawl! Baku Sky Raider Jump! Go Darkus Skytruss! Go Darkus Orbeum!" Melody shouted as Skytruss and Orbeum turned into their Bakugan forms and their jumping attack hit both the ninja monster and the twins. "What was that?" Mephisto asked. "That was me, Darkus Skytruss!" Skytruss introduced. "And me, Darkus Orbeum!" Orbeum added. "Nobody messes with our sensei!" Skytruss told. "And that goes for master Shun!" Orbeum continued. "Ability Activate! Full Moon-Wave Burning!" Melody shouted as Skytruss shot some diamond shaped beams. "I can't see!" Praxina responded being blinded. "Ability Activate! Supreme Flame!" Melody shouted as Orbeum fired beams from his blasters. "Ouch! It burns!" Mephisto shouted in pain. "Thanks Carissa" Lyna said. "No problem." Carissa said. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Melody asked. "Right. Let's combine our strength!" Shun said. "Are you ready Sensei?" Skytruss asked. "Indeed! Now let's help our partners!" Jaakor spoke. "Bakugan, Unite!" Jaakor, Skytruss and Orbeum all shouted at once as each of them was covered in his respective color, then they combined their powers and then with Skytruss' wings attach to Jaakor's back and Orbeum as Jaakor's legs, they have become Magmafury. "With the combine power of three ninjas, we will prevail." Shun said. "The three ninjas and their partners as a family" Melody added. "With the combined Ninjas, Herculean Power!" Magmafury shouted out loud. "Um, Praxina, do have any ideas?" Mephisto asked nervously. "I'm trying to think Mephisto!" Praxina said as they looked at Magmafury. "Me first. Combined Ability Activate! Supreme Thunder!" Melody shouted as Magmafury aimed his gauntlet, then fired them at the ninja monster. "Now it's my turn. Combined Ability Activate! Supreme Jet Shot!" Shun shouted as the moon shot a rainbow aura at Magmafury, strengthening his powers. "That doesn't look good" Mephisto observed. "This is for bringing the chaos and destruction to my family!" Magmafury said as he fired a beam of green and purple energy, which destroyed the ninja monster and blew the twins away. "Nice job!" Shun said. "Thanks, you did great Shun!" Melody complimented as an Oracle Gem appeared. "Woah, an Oracle Gem!" Carissa spoke as Magmafury touched it which send it to Ephedia, and into the crown. "I can see what happens if Lolirock gets an Oracle Gem as a reward." Magmafury said. "So how did I do Shun?" Melody asked. "You were great out there. You showed the basic moves of a ninja" Shun rewarded. "Thanks a lot coach." Melody said as she gave him a high five. "Now we enjoy some tea. And I'm picking the ingredients." Lyna volunteered. "No way, I'm picking the ingredients!" Carissa denied as they started arguing again. "Well, here we go again." Melody said. "Don't worry, you'll be a great ninja." Shun said as they and Magmafury continue seeing Lyna and Carissa argue.


	5. Blythe's Pet and Brawler Combo

5\. Blythe's Brawler and Pet Combo

(Dan) Drago and I returned home from Equestria and we greeted by the other Brawlers and reunited with my childhood friend Iris and she is part of this Band named Lolirock. But, suddenly we are facing two evil twins, Mephisto and Praxina who try to destroy them. The twins serve the evil Grammorr who along with the twins possess black crystal magic. Grammorr will stop at nothing to get the Oracle Gems to get his hands on the Crown of Ephedia. Luckily for Lolirock, it's up to us to help them get the Oracle Gems first. We're gonna help Iris save her kingdom and planet of origin.

What are ya gonna do?  
The odds are stacked against you,  
Back against the wall,  
You gotta give it your all,  
This is the final stand,  
The powers in your hand!  
Two worlds collide,  
On the inside,  
You got to fight for what's right,  
Before it's gone,  
Gone, gone,  
This is Bakugan!

In an apartment above Littlest Pet Shop, Blythe Baxter was getting ready to go into the dumbwaiter, when she realized something. "Oops, almost forgot my Bakumeter" Blythe said as she grabbed her Bakumeter and strapped it around her wrist. "Here I go" Blythe said as the dumbwaiter to her down to Littlest Pet Shop. "Hi pets!" Blythe greeted. "Hi Blythe!" The pets greeted back. "So how was your time with the Battle Brawlers?" Russell asked. "Well, it was great at first until some twins came" Blythe answered. "Don't you mean the Biskit Twins?" Vinnie asked. "No, these twins were different" Blythe denied. "What do mean different?" Pepper asked confused. "Those twins are called Mephisto and Praxina" Blythe started. "Those sound like weird names." Minka commented. "Yeah, I know. Anyway, Mephisto and Praxina have black crystal magic." Blythe revealed. "Normally, I a magician Blythe, but I never knew about magic that involves crystal" Sunil said. "Yeah, I remember, we were there with Blythe when it happened" Penny-Ling reminded. "I think Mephisto and Praxina have the worst taste in fashion." Zoe commented. "I better go. I'll see you guys later!" Blythe said as she left to go to school. "So how is Blythe going to deal with this?" Pepper asked. "Maybe she could just spend time with us" Vinnie suggested. "Vinnie, the Battle Brawlers are our friends." Penny-Ling told. "Ooh, Dan, Shun, Gunz, Marucho and Melody can understand us." Minka reminded. "So there just like Blythe?" Sunil asked. "Actually, they learned it on their own" Zoe spoke. "I think we could just do the best we can to help Blythe and the other Brawlers" Russell said as the other pets agreed.

In a cave at the mountains near Sunny Bay, Mephisto and Praxina were spying on Blythe and Marucho. "Hmm, this could be interesting" Praxina said. "What that she uses a dumbwaiter to go somewhere?" Mephisto asked. "No, how interesting that girl can understand pets" Praxina showed. "But that little kid from the Battle Brawlers?" Mephisto asked. "What about him?" Praxina asked back. "Well, the little guy is very smart and makes cool Earth technology" Mephisto informed. "Then I guess we'll deal with them both" Praxina decided. "But what if they're Bakugan combine again?" Mephisto asked. "Simple, we fight fire with fire." Praxina answered.

At the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Headquarters, Melody was about to talk to Marucho. "What are doing Marucho?" Melody asked. "Well, I'm just finding a way to counter the black crystal spells of Mephisto and Praxina" Marucho informed. "I can't believe that the other Baku Sky Raiders get to battle the twins" Radizen complained. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get a chance soon." Marucho said. "I think you might be helpful as always" Mira said as she came in. "Oh, hi Mira" Marucho greeted as Roxtor spoke in gibberish. "What do you mean stop complaining?" Radizen asked as Roxtor continued. "Okay, well I perfectly can battle Mephisto and Praxina." Radizen responded. "Let's not argue about who gets to battle the twins" Worton said as he came in. "Hi Professor Worton" Mira greeted as Marucho came up. "So what are you doing?" Marucho asked. "It's Blythe. She and the pets want you and Mira to meet them at Littlest Pet Shop" Worton explained. "Okay, let's go!" Marucho said. "Hey, where are you guys going?" Dan asked. "We're going to meet up with Blythe at Littlest Pet Shop" Marucho said. "Roxtor might agree to it, right?" Mira asked. "I don't think it's a good idea" Shun said. "I agree with Shun." Drago said. "Mephisto and Praxina have been attacking us in pairs along with using Black crystal magic and monsters against us. You and Blythe might be next" Jaakor pointed out. "I know but Blythe, Mira and I will be there to help Radizen and Roxtor" Marucho said. "He might have a point there guys" Mira agreed. "But Marucho, Mira…" Drago started. "Enough, you guys seriously need to back off!" Marucho told. "Fine then" Shun said in defeat. "Yeah, good luck. See you guys later and say "hi" to Blythe and the pets for us." Dan said as Marucho and Mira left the headquarters in Marucho's helicopter.

When the helicopter landed in a spot in Down Town City park, Marucho and Mira came towards the entrance. "So which way to Littlest Pet Shop?" Marucho asked as Roxtor spoke gibberish and went ahead. "I say we follow Roxtor" Mira said. "Roxtor probably knows how to get there" Radizen said as they followed Roxtor. Later on, Blythe returned to Littlest Pet Shop. "I'm back everybody!" Blythe greeted. "Hey Blythe, can we go to the park?" Vinnie asked. "I guess we can go for a little bit" Blythe said. "For the Battle Brawlers, I bet they made a great decision for picking you" Russell said. "Yeah, they actually did." Blythe agreed. "I must admit they do have a great sense in fashion, especially Mira." Zoe admired. "Okay guys, let's go to the park" Blythe said as she put each of the pets on a leash. And as they were walking to the park, Pepper notices something. "Blythe, something is flying towards you" Pepper spoke as it was Roxtor. "Oh, Hi Roxtor! What are you doing here?" Blythe asked as Roxtor explained in gibberish. "Uh, what was that?" Vinnie asked confused. "Roxtor, you should know perfectly well that some of us don't speak gibberish." Sunil spoke. "He's saying we were sent by Worton" Mira said as she and Marucho came. "Hi Marucho. Hi Mira." Blythe greeted. "Hi Blythe, Roxtor just lead us right to you." Marucho said. "Roxtor, at least wait for us to catch up" Radizen complained as Roxtor spoke gibberish. "What do you mean, stop complaining?" Radizen asked. "Wow, those two can understand can understand good" Pepper said. "Actually, you're right Pepper" Mira said. "I can believe you can understand us, just like Blythe." Minka responded. "Can we just go to the park already?" Radizen asked impatiently. "Alright, come on guys!" Blythe said as she, the pets, Marucho, Mira, Radizen and Roxtor were heading to the park.

While at the park, Mephisto and Praxina were waiting for the right time to attack. "How long are we gonna wait?" Mephisto asked. "Just until those Brawlers show up" Praxina answered. "So how are gonna beat them if they combine?" Mephisto asked again. "I said we fight fire with fire" Praxina reminded. "I think I see them" Mephisto said as they spotted Marucho, Blythe, Mira and the pets. "We started looking for you right here, but it was Roxtor who found you" Mira explained. "Well guys, all I have on my mind are both the pets and Bakugan" Blythe said. "You will have more than that one your mind!" Mephisto said as the twins came down. "What do you two want?" Blythe asked. "How about destroying the Battle Brawlers and then the princesses!" Praxina revealed. "And we have a little surprise" Mephisto said. "Aterodere!" Praxina said as she created a monster that looked like a fish with legs. "Come on Marucho, we can take him" Radizen said as he was in Marucho's hand. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Aquos Radizen!" Marucho shouted as Radizen turned into his Bakugan form. "Oh yeah, I'm ready" Radizen responded. "Ateruina!" Praxina said shooting black crystal magic at Radizen. "You miss!" Radizen said after he dodged the attack. "Telanoc!" Mephisto said as he was sending green-black crystals at Radizen. "Seriously, they think they could stop me with black crystals? Enough of this" Radizen said as he was near the black crystals. "Be careful, they have strong magic" Blythe warned. "Relax, I got this!" Radizen said as he touched the black crystal, but got stunned. "Ow! What the? It's like those black crystals are made out of acid" Radizen responded. "Attack them now!" Praxina said as the monster charges at Radizen. "Ability Activate! Matter Shield!" Marucho shouted as a shield protected Radizen. "Are you okay?" Marucho asked. "Yeah, I am." Radizen said. "Aterodere!" Praxina shouted as she summoned another monster, only it's a dragon. "Oh yeah? Let's see if you can do better" Radizen dared as the dragon flew in and smashed the Abyss Shield, destroying it. "That's not good!" Radizen responded as he dodged the dragon. "I don't think Radizen is doing very well" Penny-Ling said. "Those are freaky monsters" Vinnie commented. "So how is Radizen gonna beat those two?" Zoe asked. "We'll have to wait and see." Russell suggested. "Ability Activate! Luster Drain!" Marucho shouted as Radizen had an sphere of water in his hand, while posing like a baseball player. "Batter up!" Radizen said as he threw it as it hit the fish monster. "Ability Activate! Slash Boomerang!" Marucho shouted as Radizen grabbed the fin on his head, creating a boomerang of energy, then swung it at the dragon monster. "Nice job" Blythe responded. "I think they're doing great" Mira said. "Mephisto, help me combine them!" Praxina told. "Ok fine" Mephisto spoke. "Morphalamente!" Mephisto and Praxina both said as their spell have made both monsters combine into a monster that looked like a Scauldron.

"Is it just me or did those monster combine into one of the dragons we know about?" Radizen asked. "Shown by its appearance, I say that is a Scauldron" Mira identified. "Isn't the Scauldron a Tidal Class Dragon?" Blythe asked. "Yeah, we all know that the Scauldron collects water and heats it up in its stomach, then shoots it as hot water." Marucho remembered. "I didn't know there are dragons like that" Mephisto said. "Destroy them!" Praxina ordered as the Scauldron shot hot water at Radizen. "Woah, that's hot!" Radizen responded after being blasted. "Radizen, the Scauldron heats up water in its stomach and blasting with it as hot water." Mira warned. "Yeah, it got that" Radizen said as Roxtor came up to Blythe. "Roxtor, what's up?" Blythe asked as Roxtor explained in gibberish. "Are you ready for it?" Blythe asked as Roxtor said 'yes' in gibberish. "Mira, may I?" Blythe asked again as Mira nodded. "Marucho, Radizen, we're going to help you guys." Blythe said as she was holding Roxtor. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Subterra Roxtor!" Blythe shouted as Roxtor turned into his Bakugan form. "Another one?" Mephisto asked. "Need some help?" Blythe asked Marucho. "Yes please." Marucho said. "Ateruina!" Mephisto and Praxina both said shooting both of their black crystal magic. "Ability Activate! Power Granite!" Blythe shouted as Roxtor pulled up rocks from the ground and threw them, canceling the black crystal spell and trampled the twins. "Thanks for the help buddy." Radizen thanked, but the Scauldron blasted hot water again at Radizen. Then Roxtor moved Radizen out of the way. "Okay then. Bakugan fuse!" Radizen called out as he and Roxtor started glowing, then the both started to combine. "What the huh?" Marucho and Blythe both asked as Radizen and Roxtor (with Roxtor as the torso and legs) emerged as Betakor. "We're combined and are ready take them down!" Betakor said as the twins looked at him. "Woah, Praxina, look at those two" Mephisto observed. "I know Mephisto. Those Bakugan have combined" Praxina said as Betakor started running. "Let's do this! Do it guys!" Betakor told while the Scauldron blasted more hot water, then Blythe and Marucho nodded. "Combined Ability Activate! Abyss Grander!" Blythe shouted while spinning around as Betakor started spinning and was covered in a mix of water with orange energy, then like a twister, Betakor slammed into the Scauldron. "They even got pass the Scauldron's hot water blast." Mira spoke. "Now for the finale!" Betakor said as it was Marucho's turn. "Combined Ability Activate! Terra Blue!" Marucho shouted as Betakor pulled up his hands as an orb made of water started forming. "Woah, look at them" Minka said as everyone saw the orb getting bigger and bigger. "Here we go!" Betakor shouted as he threw the orb, which hit the Scauldron and destroyed it. "Oh Kletznick." Praxina responded. "Yep. We're out of here" Mephisto added as they both teleported away. "We did it!" Marucho and Blythe both said high fived each other, while the pets cheered. "Well done." Mira said. "Yeah, we did it. We won!" Betakor said as an Oracle Gem appeared. "Oh, it's so shiny." Minka responded. "Wow, it's an Oracle Gem" Marucho identified as they touched it, then it teleported. Then Oracle Gem returned to Ephedia and attached to the crown.

Later, Roxtor was making sure there were no traces of black crystals while Radizen was helping him. "Man, I can't believe that we took down Mephisto and Praxina and their imposter of a Scauldron" Radizen spoke as Roxtor said something in gibberish. "Okay, so I needed your help at that time. It's not like you wanted to prove you can stop a Scauldron." Radizen commented as Roxtor shouted in gibberish. "Don't talk to me like that mister! I come over there and make you eat this broom!" Radizen threatened as they started arguing. "Are they gonna stop arguing?" Blythe asked. "Trust me, this happens often" Mira said. "Just like old times when we see those combine" Blythe said. "I say you two are the perfect team." Mira said to Marucho and Blythe. "You helped two Mira, and so did the pets" Marucho said pointing to the pets. "Guess things are back to normal at least" Blythe said. "Yes, but for us, some things never change" Mira pointed out. "Especially, if that something is Roxtor and Radizen." Marucho added as he, Blythe and Mira laughed seeing Radizen and Roxtor continue to argue.


	6. Mabaya Returns

6: Mabaya Returns

(Dan) Drago and I returned home from Equestria and we greeted by the other Brawlers and reunited with my childhood friend Iris and she is part of this Band named Lolirock. But, suddenly we are facing two evil twins, Mephisto and Praxina who try to destroy them. The twins serve the evil Grammorr who along with the twins possess black crystal magic. Grammorr will stop at nothing to get the Oracle Gems to get his hands on the Crown of Ephedia. Luckily for Lolirock, it's up to us to help them get the Oracle Gems first. We're gonna help Iris save her kingdom and planet of origin.

What are ya gonna do?  
The odds are stacked against you,  
Back against the wall,  
You gotta give it your all,  
This is the final stand,  
The powers in your hand!  
Two worlds collide,  
On the inside,  
You got to fight for what's right,  
Before it's gone,  
Gone, gone,  
This is Bakugan!

In a wide open grassland, some elephants were eating grass peacefully when they suddenly heard a sound. "What's that?" One of the elephants asked. "Mabaya!" Another elephant alerted as Mabaya the rogue elephant came out of the bushes, charging at the other elephants, who luckily escaped, while Mabaya made a ferocious trumpet.

In the forest near Bakugan City, Hiccup and Toothless were flying, while the Brawlers are at a lake, when Blythe saw some elephants. "Hey guys, do those elephants look familiar to you?" Blythe asked noticing two elephant parents and a calf (who are red). "Well, not to me" Dan denied. "Right, we've never seen them before, even in Africa" Drago added as Terk and Tantor came in. "Hey Tantor, who are the new pachyderms?" Terk asked. "I don't know and I don't want to know" Tantor denied. "Why not?" Marucho asked. "Well, who knows what bacteria they're bringing to our ecosystems as we speak" Tantor exclaimed. "So you're afraid to say hello?" Marucho asked. "Tantor, you shouldn't let fear hold you back" Shun advised. "Are you kidding? Fear holds him back from everything, except a little more fear." Terk revealed. "I probably don't have anything in common with them anyway" Tantor sighed. "Are you sure this water is sanitary?" A voice asked. "It looks squishable to me" The voice continued revealing to be the elephant calf with Tantor surprised. "You were saying?" Terk asked as Tantor came towards the calf. "Jabari, don't bother the other elephants" The male elephant said. "I'm so sorry mister…" the female elephant started. "Tantor, the name's Tantor" Tantor introduced. "Please to meet you Tantor. I'm Broody, this is my wife Jamila and are son Jabari" Broody introduced. "Hope we're not too much in imposition, but…" Broody started. "Mabaya, this big old ugly elephant in our herd went rogue" Jabari continued. "Rogue? What do you mean?" Melody asked as Lolirock came while listening. "Oh it's terrible. A Rouge Elephant goes into a blind rage trampling everything in its path!" Jabari informed. "Wow, what makes an elephant act that way?" Iris asked. "No one know" Tantor said. "Some say it's genetic" Broody believed. "But I think it's mental. A lot of those rogues come from broken herds." Jamila spoke. "I think it's dietetic. I saw Mabaya eating some squishable plants" Jabari said. "Of course you did dear" Jamila responded. "Only one thing is certain: going rogue is an elephant's greatest fear." Tantor spoke in fear. "Add a new one to the list" Terk responded. "Anyway, Mabaya is the reason we're here" Broody explained. "I hope you don't mind that we just wanted to raise our child in a rogue-free environment" Jamila added. "Well any kid like Jabari deserves the best. In fact, I'll be more than happy to give little Jabari a little tour of this place" Tantor volunteered. "Can I go mom and dad? Can I? Can I, please?" Jabari asked. "Fine by me. Thank you mister Tantor, that's very generous of you" Broody accepted. "Yay!" Jabari said with joy. "Come Jabari, we are gonna start with the fascinating world of plants that cause rashes." Tantor told as he and Jabari began their tour.

"So you think this Mabaya could come to both here and Bakugan City?" Auriana asked. "If he does, Dan and I will protect the herd and the Bakugan" Drago volunteered. "You guys are gonna stop a rogue elephant?" Talia asked. "Yeah, why not?" Dan asked. "Because he's a rogue and an elephant! Doesn't that frighten you at least?" Blythe asked. "No, we're not" Dan answered. "Guys, is there something you two are afraid of?" Iris asked. "No." Drago denied. "I'll tell you guys what I'm afraid of: those two alone together in this forest behind Bakugan City" Terk commented seeing Tantor and Jabari running from a butterfly. "That kid could out "Tantor" Tantor." Terk added. Moments later, Tantor and Jabari's tour started: "Is this river contaminated?" Jabari asked. "Are those, fungus-free?" Jabari asked again. "Can't insects fly into your ears and burrow into your brain?" Jabari asked a third time. "I think it's best if we move on" Tantor said nervously. Back in Battle Brawlers headquarters, the princesses try to find out what Dan and Drago are afraid of. "Is there anything you guys are afraid of?" Aurianna asked as they said 'no'. "How about Alligators?" Iris asked. "No" Dan said. "Lions?" Aurianna asked. "No" Drago said. "How about Dragons?" Iris asked pointing at Meatlug the Gronckle. "Hey Meatlug. Where's Fishlegs?" Dan asked seeing Fishlegs collecting rocks for Meatlug. "Maybe not" Talia responded.

During the rest of the tour, Tantor and Jabari are coming towards a batch of African Violets. "Do you think the Circle of Life just circulates disease?" Jabari asked. "Uh, Jabari, how about we stop with a little lunch. These African Violets look lovely this year" Tantor said eating some African Violets. "Don't eat those! They make you go Rogue!" Jabari shouted as Tantor spit the violets out. "What?" Tantor asked shocked. "I've seen it happen to Mabaya. First, eat at the violets. Then he froths in the mouth and then he went rogue" Jabari spoke. "I've eaten African Violets for years" Tantor whispered. "What was that?" Jabari asked. "Jabari, maybe you should go home" Tantor suggested. "Okay, bye Mr. Tantor" Jabari spoke as he left. "Okay Tantor, there's no need to panic" Tantor kept saying to himself while remembering what Jabari said. "I think I'm gonna go rogue." Tantor said as he fainted. Back at the Brawlers Headquarters, the questions are still being asked. "I think you're afraid of sharks" Iris spoke. "No" Dan spoke. "Snakes?" Aurianna asked. "No" Dan repeated. "Leeches" Iris asked. "No, but I'm a little afraid of you right now" Drago said as everyone felt a rumbling noise. "What was that?" Marucho asked. "Mabaya!" Shun spoke. "You guys look after everyone in Bakugan City. Me and Drago will take care of him" Dan volunteered. "Are you sure about this?" Marucho asked again. "Don't worry we know what we're doing." Drago spoke as he and Dan left to find Mabaya. "Relax guys, those two aren't scared, but there not stupid either" Terk said. Moments later, Mabaya arrived and his charging may have missed Tantor, but Mabaya started terrorizing everybody else. "Ready Drago?" Dan asked. "You bet" Drago answered. "Bakugan Brawl! Baku Sky Raider Jump! Go Pyrus Harmonic Dragonoid!" Dan shouted as Drago was in his Bakugan form.

"Let's go Dan!" Drago said as Dan was on his shoulder, then they flew off to find Mabaya. Then they saw him terrorizing some of their friends, mainly the pets of Littlest Pet Shop and Mr. Krabs. "Everyone, try to get away!" Russell the hedgehog screamed. "I think we all can see an angry elephant coming right at us!" Vinnie shouted seeing Mabaya closing in, while the pets and Mr. Krabs screamed. "Ability Activate! Dragonic Magic Cannon!" Dan shouted as a magenta star form in front of Drago's chest and Drago's color changed from red to magenta. Then Drago shot a swirling magenta color beam, which stopped Mabaya and saved Mr. Krabs and the pets. "Thanks guys" Minka spoke as they saw Mr. Krabs whimpering. "What's wrong Mr. Krabs?" Sunil asked. "That elephant trampled me money" Mr. Krabs answered in grief seeing his money all smashed. Then seconds later, Hiccup and Toothless came in. "You guys need help?" Hiccup asked. "Yeah, we could stop him in his tracks" Dan agreed as they saw Mabaya chasing the elephant herd. "Stay close Jabari!" Brody told. "Hurry, he's getting closer!" Jabari spoke, but started slowing down. "Jabari!" Brody and Jamila shouted with Jabari in Mabaya's path. "Daddy!" Jabari screamed as he was about to be trampled. "Toothless, Plasma Blast!" Hiccup ordered as Toothless shot a plasma blast that moved Jabari out of Mabaya's path. "Now it's our turn" Dan said as Drago started trying to fight off Mabaya. "Leave this city now!" Drago ordered. "Dan, Drago!" Iris shouted as the fight continues. "One stroll through the park one day, In the very long long way, I'm taken my… Woah, Meatlug!" Fishlegs said interrupted as Drago used magic to cover Mabaya's eyes with a curtain, then Mabaya left. "What happened?" Tantor asked seeing his surroundings destroyed. "Oh no. Froths, rampage. I did this! It was me! I've gone Rogue!" Tantor panicked. "We know there's a rogue here, Tantor" Hiccup said. "We're gonna to protect the elephants." He continued as Toothless grunted. "Um, excuse me" Tantor said as he ran in fear, while Hiccup and Toothless were confused. Moments later, both the Battle Brawlers and the princesses were checking on everyone and everything. "Are you okay Fishlegs?" Blythe asked. "Yep, me and Meatlug both" Fishlegs answered. "All the humans and Bakugan are safe from the attack." Shun spoke. "Let's hope the animals are safe" Marucho said. "Well there are some close calls, but our animal pals made it out okay." Terk told. "What about the elephants?" Blythe asked. "Don't worry dear, we're fine" Jamila said. "I have suffered some minor of raisins" Jabari added in. "He's fine" Broody said. "Thanks to Dan and Drago, along with Hiccup and Toothless" Jamila added. "Glad everyone's safe" Drago spoke as Iris came up to Dan. "So Dan, you two weren't a bit afraid of Mabaya?" Iris asked. "No, we weren't. We had a little help." Dan spoke. "Face it ladies, those two aren't afraid of anything" Terk said. "I'm sure Iris and Aurianna won't give up." Talia spoke. "How about frog eating bats?" Aurianna asked. "No" Dan spoke. "Deer eating Wolves" Iris guessed. "No" Drago told. "Amaru eating bugs?" Iris asked with Amaru confused. "Ew." Talia and Aurianna both spoke. "No" Drago denied again.

Later that night, Tantor was in a deep dark part of the forest. "Well, this is it, the life of a rogue, all alone" Tantor said to himself as he heard a growl. "Me on my own." Tantor continued turning to see a group of leopards. "No, No, please I…" Tantor started begging. "Wait a minute, that doesn't sound like a rogue. A rogue is fearless" Tantor said as he suddenly trumpeted ready to fight. "Don't say I didn't warn you" Tantor said as he got rid of all the leopards single handedly. "Who else wants a piece of me? Huh? Huh?" Tantor ferociously asked as a cricket chirped. "How about you?" Tantor asked scaring the cricket away. Later that night at a waterfall, Jabari was brushing his teeth. "Okay Jabari, you've been brushing for twenty minutes, that's enough" Jamila said. "But mom, what about incentive itice? Good health always depends on dental hygiene" Jabari spoke. "And a good night sleep. Come on, time for bed" Jamila said as Jabari was ready for bed. "So Jabari, how was your tour with Mr. Tantor?" Broody asked. "Oh, it was great. Until he went rogue" Jabari answered. "Rogue?" Broody and Jamila asked shocked. "Yeah, he was eating some African Violets" Jabari mentioned. "Jabari, African Violets do not make an elephant go rogue." Broody said. "Are you sure?" Jabari asked. "Yes Jabari, we're sure" Jamila spoke. "Well, I better tell Mr. Tantor" Jabari said about to walk away. "Woah Woah Woah Woah" Jamila said as Broody stopped Jabari. "Tell him what?" Broody asked. "That he hasn't gone rogue after all." Jabari answered. "Jabari, Mr. Tantor is full grown elephant. He wouldn't let fear get the best of him like that" Broody said. "Your father's right dear. Now go to sleep" Jamila added as they went to sleep. "But what about Mr. Tantor?" Jabari asked concerned.

Meanwhile, some birds and other forest creatures are serving Tantor. "Fear, oh how it boggles the mind as life suffocates like a guttering flaming paradise, lost!" Tantor shouted as he started stomping and trumpeting scaring the animals away. "Go to your hiding places. Your rogue master feels the need! The need to stampede!" Tantor continued as he stampedes all over the place. Minutes later, Jabari was wondering in the forest all by himself looking for Tantor. "Mister Tantor! Mister Tantor!" Jabari called out as he heard something stomped behind him. "Mister Tantor?" Jabari asked only to see it was Mabaya. "MMM-Mabaya!" Jabari responded in fear as Mabaya was about to attack him. "Step away from the boy!" Tantor demanded as both Jabari and Mabaya noticed. "I swatted a pack of Leopards like they were flies. And I'll do the same to you" Tantor threatened as he and Mabaya looked at each other in the eye.

The next morning, Jamila and Broody noticed their son was missing. "Jabari!" Jamila gasped. Minutes later, the Battle Brawlers, the princesses, Terk and Hiccup, Fishlegs and their dragons are fixing damages caused by Mabaya. "Okay, how's our status?" Shun asked. "Well, so far so good" Blythe answered. "The Bakugan and humans are fixing up the City" Marucho reported. "Well, we did a good job protecting Bakugan City, but if only we could save the forest from Mabaya's rampage." Hiccup spoke as Toothless grunted. "Hey guys, we finally found something that will scare you" Iris said. "A scorpion!" Iris and Aurianna both revealed showing a scorpion. "Nope, Drago and I are not afraid of scorpions" Dan denied. "Nor dead ones from Marucho's collection" Drago added. "Maybe, you two should give it a rest" Talia suggested. "Jabari! Jabari!" Broody and Jamila called out. "Please, have you seen Jabari?" Jamila asked. "We couldn't find him anywhere!" Broody told. "No, we haven't" Marucho told. "We couldn't find Tantor either." Melody added. "Oh dear" Jamila spoke. "Is something wrong?" Jaakor asked. "Well, Jabari gave Tantor the wrong impression that he was rogue" Jamila revealed. "That will do it" Terk commented.

Back with Tantor and Jabari, Tantor was bravely confronting Mabaya. "There's only room for one rogue in this forest" Tantor started. "Mister Tantor, you're not rogue!" Jabari spoke. "Yes I am Jabari. I ate African Violets" Tantor reminded. "But dad says African Violets don't make an elephant go rogue." Jabari told. "They don't? What a relief. I'm not rogue… uh oh" Tantor said realizing Mabaya must have heard everything and started to attack. Then Mabaya pushed Tantor to a cliff and Mabaya was about to crush him. "Hey ugly, leave him alone!" Dan demanded as he was about to throw Drago. "Bakugan Brawl! Baku Sky Raider Jump! Go Pyrus Harmonic Dragonoid!" Dan shouted as Drago turned into his true Harmonic Dragonoid form and started fighting Mabaya, while Tantor was push to a cliff edge. "Oh no, Oh no, Oh no!" Tantor panicked holding on. "Ability Activate! Spark Burst Shot!" Dan shouted as Drago shot rainbow like fire energy from his mouth and hit Mabaya. But then suddenly, Mabaya charged at Drago and pushed him to a big rock. "Drago!" Dan called out seeing Drago struggling. "Mister Tantor, you gotta stop Mabaya!" Jabari told. "Me? Stop a rogue, are you kidding?" Tantor asked in fear. "You're afraid?" Jabari asked. "With just cause! Terk was right, fear holds me back from everything except more fear" Tantor said. "But Mister Tantor, you chased away those Leopards, you weren't afraid then." Jabari reminded. "You're right. Maybe fear doesn't hold me back. Maybe I can stop a rogue" Tantor realized as he got up from the edge, and got Mabaya's attention. "I think you could use some help Drago" Tantor said bravely. "Tantor no, we don't want you getting hurt!" Drago told. "Fear not. Nothing's gonna hold me back now!" Tantor spoke positively as Mabaya was getting angrier. "What? Just because you're rogue, I'm supposed to be afraid? I don't think so! That's it come and get it!" Tantor dared as Mabaya charged at Tantor, but Tantor used his strength and flipped Mabaya making him land at the tip of the edge. "Now it's our turn Drago! Ability Activate! Dragonic Magic Cannon!" Dan shouted as Drago changed color to Magenta while a Magenta star formed around his jeweled chest, then Drago shot swirling Magenta colored energy at Mabaya, making him fall. When Mabaya got up from the fall, he made a trumpet and walked away. "Yay, Mister Tantor!" Jabari cheered. "What do you know? I did it!" Tantor spoke.

Later, they told everyone else what happened. "Tantor drove off Mabaya?" Terk asked. "Yes, thanks to Tantor, Mabaya is never coming back to here nor Bakugan City." Drago told. "But weren't you afraid?" Terk asked. "Nope, and from now on, I am never gonna let fear or anything else…" Tantor denied but was interrupted by a Mosquito in his face. "Is that a Mosquito? Get it off! Get it off!" Tantor panicked as he ran. Moments later at Battle Brawlers Headquarters, Iris and Aurianna were frustrated. "Demons? Wolves? Evil monsters?" Iris and Aurianna kept asking. "No, no and no" Dan and Drago denied. "How about a Dragon called Razar Collactus?" Iris asked. "What's that?" Dan asked. "I made it up" Iris said in defeat. "Maybe a cool spell would tell me what their afraid of" Aurianna believed. "Hey Drago, listen" Dan said as he whispered. "You're not gonna show me Runo, are you?" Dan asked. "Uh, maybe" Aurianna said. "Well, I gotta go!" Dan ran "in fear" as Drago followed him. "Maybe we should have gone with Runo sooner" Iris responded as Terk and Talia noticed Dan sigh in relief. "What was that all about?" Talia asked. "Dan had to do something to make those two stop." Drago answered. "You two call yourselves the Champion Battle Brawler and Bakugan." Terk commented noticing Dan was faking the whole time. That night, the princesses of Lolirock performed on stage with their song 'Revolution' in Bakugan Land.


	7. The Magic of the Five

7: Magic of the Five

(Dan) Drago and I returned home from Equestria and we greeted by the other Brawlers and reunited with my childhood friend Iris and she is part of this Band named Lolirock. But, suddenly we are facing two evil twins, Mephisto and Praxina who try to destroy them. The twins serve the evil Grammorr who along with the twins possess black crystal magic. Grammorr will stop at nothing to get the Oracle Gems to get his hands on the Crown of Ephedia. Luckily for Lolirock, it's up to us to help them get the Oracle Gems first. We're gonna help Iris save her kingdom and planet of origin.

What are ya gonna do?  
The odds are stacked against you,  
Back against the wall,  
You gotta give it your all,  
This is the final stand,  
The powers in your hand!  
Two worlds collide,  
On the inside,  
You got to fight for what's right,  
Before it's gone,  
Gone, gone,  
This is Bakugan!

Somewhere in a dark place, there was a small boy wandering around in it. "This could be just what I needed" The boy said seeing a portal. "Come on Snarf. It's time it get revenge on both the Trolletes and the Battle Brawler: Dan Kuso." He continued as the ogre-dog Snarf followed while the boy revealed to be Simon the Gremlin as they went into the portal.

The next morning in the Battle Brawlers Headquarters, the Brawlers, the princesses of Lolirock are in a discussion with Mira. "So Mira, any sign of an Oracle Gem?" Dan asked. "No, I've tried my best but our sensors couldn't find any Oracle Gems in the area" Mira told. "Guys, we get Oracle Gems right after we help someone" Iris reminded. "But how do you know when someone needs help?" Drago asked. "We find out if someone needs help because of Iris' pendent." Talia revealed pointing to Iris' heart-shaped pendent. "Usually, it was the Mephisto and Praxina who caused the problems" Aurianna added as Drago came up to Iris' pendent. "This is very strange" Drago spoke. "What's wrong?" Iris asked. "When I came up to your pendent, I feel powerful magic." Drago answered. "So I guessed that means we have to wait until Iris' pendent starts glowing" Shun said. "That would mean we must make sure that nothing bad happens" Jaakor added. "Seriously, we have to do the waiting game?" Radizen asked as Roxtor came up and spoke gibberish. "What do mean I am complaining?" Radizen asked. "Take it easy you guys" Marucho told. "Blythe, Marucho, do it complain sometimes?" Radizen asked. "Just a little bit. Maybe we should wait Radizen" Blythe spoke. "Oh man" Radizen groaned. "So what do you think we should do?" Melody asked. "Well, for starters, so far we were the ones who needed help" Skytruss started. "Right and then after we beat Mephisto and Praxina, we each collected an Oracle Gem." Orbeum continued. "We all even took out those monsters they created" Gunz reminded. "Gunz is right, at desperate times, we Bakugan combined and blasted those twins and the monsters they send after us" Reptak spoke. "Well, I'm afraid the Oracle Gems will have to wait" Worton interrupted. "Something wrong Worton?" Shun asked. "Yes, I need you all to come outside" Worton ordered. "What's going on?" Talia asked as Worton lead the Brawlers and the princesses outside, then they a portal.

"What's going on?" Iris asked. "My partner and her friends are about to come through that portal" Worton told. "Really? Who is it?" Aurianna asked. "Just watch" Worton told as out of the portal, there was the B.F.F.L.: Ruby, Amethyst, Topaz, Onyx and Sapphire. "Okay, we need a soft landing" Ruby spoke with her and the other girls getting off the ground. "Who are they?" Iris asked. "Lolirock, this is Ruby, Amethyst, Sapphire, Topaz and Onyx." Worton introduced. "Hey there, the name's Ruby and I'm styling" Ruby introduced. "Hi, my name is Iris" Iris introduced back. "And I'm Amethyst, nice to meet you" Amethyst introduced. "My name's Sapphire, I'm the smart one." Sapphire introduced to Talia. "Hello, I'm Talia" Talia introduced back. "My names Topaz, and I like your outfit" Topaz introduced admiring Aurianna clothes. "Thanks, my name is Aurianna and you got cool hair" Aurianna introduced. "Hey, the name's Onyx and you can say I'm the rebel" Onyx introduced. "Cool names. I'm Carrisa" Carrisa introduced. "And my name is Lyna" Lyna introduced also. "Ow, that was a rough ride through a portal" Spatterix said as he and the other Nonets came out of either Ruby, Sapphire, Onyx or Topaz's hair. "Oh stop complaining will ya Spatterix?" Stronk asked. "Now is not the time to argue you two" Tremblar spoke. "That's all of them Professor" Balista informed to Worton. "Good. Now Lolirock, since you already know Balista, meet the rest of the Nonet Bakugan: Pyrus Spatterix, Subterra Stronk and Haos Tremblar" Worton introduced. "Hi there, my name is Iris" Iris introduced to Spatterix. "Just call me Spatterix, kid" Spatterix said. "The name's Stronk, and I as strong as any Nonet" Stronk introduced. "My name's Aurianna, hi" Aurianna introduced. "I am Haos Tremblar, my shell like pod and I have the strength of a machine" Tremblar introduced. "That's sounds impressive, I'm Talia" Talia introduced.

"So why are you guys here?" Marucho asked. "Well, we were spending time back home until we found out Simon has escaped" Ruby answered. "Aw man!" Dan gasped. "But how did he escape?" Shun asked. "Professor Worton said Simon escaped through a portal" Sapphire told. "Aw man, I thought we got rid of him" Dan spoke. "We thought so too" Amethyst said. "What do you think he is gonna do?" Blythe asked. "My guess is that Simon is trying to come up with a plan to destroy us" Marucho believed. "Seriously, is that crazy Gremlin boy gonna give up?" Radizen asked as Roxtor spoke in gibberish. "Yeah, he might try to use powerful magic" Radizen translated. "Whatever plan Simon has, he must be stop!" Jaakor said. "You're right Sensei, we had 'to find Simon and make sure he doesn't cause trouble." Skytruss agreed. "Problem is we need a spell that will send him back to the shadow world and make him stay there" Orbeum pointed out. "So this Simon is evil?" Iris asked. "Yes, 3,000 years ago, five Trollz used great magic to banish Simon to the Shadow world." Drago explained. "He was there for that long?" Aurianna asked. "He was, until these five girlish clowns let him out of his prison" Spatterix started looking at the B.F.F.L. "Hey, we didn't know he was evil!" Ruby snapped. "At first, the day you met Simon, he had you completely fooled" Spatterix continued. "Twice, the second time was when he took over Topaz's body" Stronk reminded. "Do you have to remind me?" Topaz asked. "Anyway, Simon has waited all those centuries" Tremblar started. "Until, he took advantage of the girls" He continued. "Look who's talking. Didn't the same thing happen to you guys with Coredegon disguise as Wiseman?" Onyx asked. "Point taken" Stronk commented. "Enough, let's now focus on finding Simon and send him back to his prison" Worton told. "Yeah, we better find him!" Gunz agreed. "And once we do, we'll give him a serious whooping!" Dan added. "Iris, you and the other princesses stay here in case he comes!" Drago ordered as the Brawlers left to find Simon.

Meanwhile, Simon was about to cast magic on Bakugan City. "The time has come Snarf for me to have my revenge!" Simon spoke. "Yes master, you'll take over Trollz, Humans and Bakugan" Snarf said. "When those Trolletes come, I will destroy them!" Simon laughed evilly. "Looks like you're up to no good again" Dan said as the Brawlers came. "You again?" Simon asked. "Yeah, we gonna wipe the floor with you!" Gunz threatened. "Not if these guys have anything to say about it" Simon said as he charged up some magic. "Dark powers with some wagons, attack these Brawlers with form of Dragons!" Simon rhymed as the spell he cast summon energy versions of different dragon species: Typhoomerang, Whispering Death, Timberjack, Scauldron, and Skrill. "Oh man, those are different species of dragons" Marucho gasped. "Each of them is a species we and the Dragon Riders know" Shun added. "You guys ready?" Dan asked as the other Brawlers nodded as they were about to their Bakugan. "Bakugan Brawl! Baku Sky Raider Jump!" Dan and Gunz both shouted. "Go Pyrus Harmonic Dragonoid!" Dan shouted as Drago was in Bakugan form. "Go Haos Reptak!" Gunz shouted as Reptak was in his Bakugan form. "Bakugan Brawl! Baku Sky Raider Jump!" Shun and Melody both shouted. "Go Ventus Jaakor!" Shun shouted as Jaakor jumped into his ninja Bakugan form. "Go Darkus Skytruss!" Go Darkus Orbeum!" Melody shouted as Skytruss and Orbeum were both in Bakugan form. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Marucho and Blythe yelled. "Go Aquos Radizen!" Marucho shouted as Radizen was in his Bakugan form. "Oh Yeah!" Radizen spoke "Go Subterra Roxtor!" Blythe yelled as Roxtor was in his Bakugan form and spoke gibberish. "Get them my dragons!" Simon ordered as the dragons attacked the Bakugan. "You're going down Simon!" Dan told.

"Ability Activate! Spark Burst Shot!" Dan shouted as Drago shot Rainbow fire like energy, which hit the Typhoomerang. "Ability Activate! Fierce Demon-Thunder Clap!" Shun shouted as Jaakor pointed both of his gauntlets at the Timberjack. "Take this!" Jaakor shouted shooting green beams a the Timberjack. "Ability Activate! Luster Drain!" Marucho shouted as Radizen held a sphere of water in his hand. "Batter up!" Radizen said throwing the sphere which hit the Scauldron. "Ability Activate! Power Granite!" Blythe yelled as Roxter summons rocks from the ground and threw them at the Whispering Death. "Ability Activate! Full Moon-Wave Burning!" Melody shouted as Skytruss shot purple diamond shaped beams at the Whispering Death. "Ability Activate! Supreme Flame!" Melody continued as Orbeum shot purple beams from his blasters at the Skrill. "Ability Activate! Grapple Buster!" Gunz shouted as Reptak opened his left gauntlet and fired a yellow beam at the Skrill. "Nice one Guys!" Dan complimented. "You lump headed lizards, fight back!" Simon ordered as his dragons fought back. The Typhoomerang tried to hit Drago while spinning in flames, the Timberjack tried to cut Jaakor with its razor-sharp wings, the Scauldron blasted hot water at Radizen, Roxtor was trying to stop the Whispering Death from escaping, and the Skrill tried to fire lightning at Skytruss, Orbeum and Reptak. "Oh man, their fighting back" Radizen spoke. "Simon must have known about each species of dragon" Jaakor theorized. "Well we need a way to stop him or he'll attack Bakugan City." Reptak told. "Just hang in there you guys!" Dan said.

"Looks like where gonna win boss" Snarf spoke. "Yes, and this time, nothing will stop me!" Simon added with an evil laugh. "Nothing except us!" Worton said from out of nowhere, along with the other Nonets, the B.F.F.L. and Lolirock. "You again?" Simon asked. "We're afraid so runt!" Onyx spoke. "You know for a evil gremlin, Simon does look like a little boy" Aurianna believed. "Try to stay focused Aurianna!" Talia told. "Ready girls!" Ruby asked as Amethyst, Topaz, Sapphire and Onyx nodded. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" They shouted together as Worton, Spatterix, Stronk, Tremblar and Balista were all in their Bakugan forms. "Try not to mess with us Nonets" Stronk spoke. "Or you will learn the hard way!" Spatterix continued. "And you mess with them…" Balista started. "Then you mess with us!" Tremblar finished as his shell-like pod separated from his body, revealing his mechanical body. "Wow, so that's Tremblar's body" Iris gasped. "So what do you think?" Tremblar asked. "I see you're impressed with Tremblar's combat mode" Spatterix said. "Alright let's get to work my friends" Worton said turning to Balista. "Are you ready Balista?" Worton asked. "Ready!" Balista answered as they put their hands together. "Bakugan, Fuse!" Worton shouted as he and Balista combined into a bug-like Bakugan combination with Worton on top with tentacles for arms and Balista on the bottom as the torso and legs, known as Volkaos. "Now it's our turn Stronk!" Spatterix signaled. "Let's go!" Stronk agreed. "Bakugan, Fuse!" Spatterix shouted as he and Stronk combined into Scorptak (with the top of Spatterix's body with Stronk's arms, body, legs and tail). "Wow, that's amazing!" Talia responded. "Hey, save some for us!" Dan said. "Right!" The other Brawlers agreed.

"Ready Reptak?" Drago asked. "You got it!" Reptak signaled as they locked arms. "Bakugan Unite!" Drago and Reptak both shouted as they became Aeroblitz. "I believe it's our turn" Jaakor spoke. "You got it Sensei" Skytruss agreed. "We're ready" Orbeum added. "Bakugan, Unite!" They shouted as the three of them combined into Magmafury. "With the combined ninjas, herculean power!" Magmafury shouted. "Now Roxtor!" Radizen queued as Roxtor spoke gibberish. "Bakugan, Fuse!" Radizen shouted as they combined into Betakor. "Wow, look at all those combinations!" Auriana gasped. "I'll admit, that's awesome" Talia said impressed. "Now it's our turn!" Iris told as their activation objects glowed. "Iris, Princess of Ephedia!" Iris shouted as she transformed into her transformation dress. "Auriana, Princess of Volta!" Auriana shouted as she transformed into her princess dress. "Talia, Princess of Xeris!" Talia commanded as she transformed into her Princess dress also. "Trollicious!" Ruby said amazed. "So beautiful" Amethyst responded. "Very stylish" Topaz giggled.

"Now let's get rid of these creeps!" Dan ordered. "Combined Ability Activate! Dragonic Harvey Cannon!" Dan and Gunz both shouted as Aeroblitz fired red-magenta and yellow beams at the Typhoomerang. "Combine Ability Activate! Supreme Jet Shot!" Shun and Melody Shouted as Magmafury fired green and purple beams at the Timberjack. "Combined Ability Activate! Abyss Grander!" Marucho and Blythe both shouted while spinning. "Here we go!" Betakor said spinning into a twister of water and orange energy and struck the Whispering Death. "Combined Ability Activate! Mega Spindle!" Ruby and Onyx called out as Scorptak's wings glowed red and fired a fire-like energy at the Typhoomerang and the Skrill. "Ability Activate! Grudge Cannon!" Topaz shouted as Tremblar shot a yellow beam from his head that blinded and hit the Whispering Death. "Combined Ability Activate! Blast Blow!" Amethyst and Sapphire both yelled as Volkaos fired a combination of green and blue energy that hit the Skrill very hard. "Iris, you must use your final attack now!" Volkaos ordered. "Xeris, Volta, Ephedia!" Talia, Auriana and Iris each said as a light traveled from Ephedia to Earth, and landed on the princesses as the pointed their wands for their convergence spell. "Crystal Luxtra!" they all shouted as their convergence crystal spell released a powerful beam of light that destroyed all of Simon's dragons. "No! But I was so close!" Simon said furiously. "I'm afraid it only gets worse for you young gremlin" Volkaos spoke. "Girls, I might need some help!" Aeroblitz said as the B.F.F.L. joined hands. "Directly through the portal as so, back to the shadow world you go. All things as light as wood send Simon and Snarf away for good!" They rhymed as their Magic of the Five along with Drago's crystal chest created a portal that pulled Simon and Snarf in. "No!" Simon cried as he and Snarf went through as the portal closed and they were gone.

"Ah, yeah, we did it!" Dan shouted. "Nicely done!" Shun complimented. "Hooray!" Marucho shouted. "Awesome!" Blythe said. "Cool!" Melody said. "Perfect timing you guys" Gunz shouted. "Thanks so much you guys." Amethyst thanked. "We were awesome out there." Ruby said. "And the colors were styling" Topaz giggled. "Both are combined Bakugan and our spells too" Sapphire added. "Not bad for the Battle Brawlers and for magical princesses." Onyx commented as all the Bakugan separated. "Well girls, I believe it's time to leave" Worton spoke as the portal to Trollzopolis opened. "Well, we see you guys soon" Amethyst said. "Later!" Ruby started. "Love your fashion" Topaz giggled. "Bye you guys." Sapphire waved goodbye. "See ya" Onyx commented as the B.F.F.L. and the Nonets went the portal. "Don't worry Brawlers, you know I always come back." Worton reminded as he followed, then the portal closed. "Man, what a relief" Blythe sighed. "Looks like we got rid of Simon again" Melody said. "Let's just hope he stays in the shadow world" Shun spoke. "Yeah, at least for a little while longer" Marucho mentioned. "I'm just glad it's over" Gunz commented as an Oracle Gem appeared. "An Oracle Gem!" Iris said as she touched it and it went to the crown of Ephedia. "Sweet, we got an Oracle Gem for helping beat Simon" Dan mentioned. "I say we still have more gems to find, but at least Simon is back in his prison." Drago said knowing that there are still more Oracle Gems. Later that night, Lolirock performed a song called: BFF.


	8. Musical Nightmare

8: Musical Nightmare

(Dan) Drago and I returned home from Equestria and we greeted by the other Brawlers and reunited with my childhood friend Iris and she is part of this Band named Lolirock. But, suddenly we are facing two evil twins, Mephisto and Praxina who try to destroy them. The twins serve the evil Grammorr who along with the twins possess black crystal magic. Grammorr will stop at nothing to get the Oracle Gems to get his hands on the Crown of Ephedia. Luckily for Lolirock, it's up to us to help them get the Oracle Gems first. We're gonna help Iris save her kingdom and planet of origin.

What are ya gonna do?  
The odds are stacked against you,  
Back against the wall,  
You gotta give it your all,  
This is the final stand,  
The powers in your hand!  
Two worlds collide,  
On the inside,  
You got to fight for what's right,  
Before it's gone,  
Gone, gone,  
This is Bakugan!

In the castle of Ephedia, Grammorr was not happy about the Oracle Gems, when Mephisto and Praxina answered his calls. "Mephisto, Praxina, report!" He told. "Well, master… we tried to destroy the princesses, but the Brawlers were in our way" Praxina started. "Then explain to me how you almost defeated these Battle Brawlers, when they made it go the other way around?" Grammorr asked. "Well, we used our spells and use powerful monsters, but their Bakugan have powerful attacks and they always combine" Mephisto explained. "And what about the Battle Brawlers collecting Oracle Gems?" Grammorr asked again. "Every time their Bakugan combine, they defeat us and then they Oracle Gems. Plus, they just got another one for winning some battle and we weren't there" Mephisto mentioned as Praxina groaned. "Just make sure the princesses and the Battle Brawlers do not get another Oracle Gem. And while you're at it, destroy the princesses and Drago!" Grammorr ordered in anger. "Yes, your high heinousness!" Mephisto spoke as Mephisto and Praxina hung up.

In Bakugan City, Dan was doing his morning jog when he saw a shadow in the sky. "Man, what was that?" Dan asked as he followed the shadow all the way to Battle Brawlers headquarters. "Dan, look" Drago spoke as they saw it was Hiccup and Toothless. "Hey, it's Hiccup and Toothless!" Dan responded. "Hey guys, we came in unexpected huh?" Hiccup asked. "I'd say good entrance" Dan complimented. "So how is everything on Dragons Edge?" Dan asked. "That's why Toothless and I came here, we need your help." Hiccup said as everyone gathered in the meeting room.

"No way, so you're saying you guys are trying to find Viggo?" Dan asked. "Yeah, we haven't seen for months" Hiccup revealed. "My guess is that Viggo is planning something" Shun spoke. "After we saved the Flightmare and Heather, Viggo decided to retreat." Marucho said. "Well, Viggo's brother Ryker tried to take a Snow Wraith and keep you guys in a cave" Radizen reminded as Roxtor spoke gibberish. "Of course I know that Viggo has a thing for games, don't change the subject" Radizen translated. "It's okay Roxtor, we know what Viggo is trying to do with dragons" Blythe spoke. "And that's enslaving dragons and using them for markets." Melody continued. "That's something that we can't stand. Those Dragon Hunters make me so mad!" Skytruss shouted. "Easy Skytruss, we don't know where Viggo went, but we find him" Orbeum told. "Until then, we patrol the places near either Berk or Dragons Edge for now" Jaakor spoke. "We better make sure that Mephisto and Praxina don't know about this" Gunz mentioned. "Gunz is right, it's been hard when trying to take out Viggo and the Dragon Hunters, so we can't let Grammorr find out." Reptak agreed. "Well there is another I have to mention" Hiccup said. "And what's that?" Iris asked. "Well, remember the fact that Dagur is Heather's brother?" Hiccup asked. "Yeah, we remember that" Blythe nodded. "Well, the funny thing is that Dagur actually saved me and Toothless from the Dragon Hunters" Hiccup revealed. "You gotta be kidding!" Gunz responded. "Seriously? Dagur?" Marucho asked. "Dagur saved you guys from the Dragon Hunters?" Dan asked. "Yep, it's the truth" Hiccup answered as Toothless grunted. "Does Heather know about it yet?" Marucho asked. "No, well no one else at Dragons Edge knows about it either" Hiccup denied. "Hey, what's this?" Auriana asked picking up the Dragon Eye. "Careful Auriana, that's the Dragon Eye" Hiccup warned taking the Dragon Eye back. "What's it for?" Iris asked. "Well, the Dragon Eye is an object we use on Dragons Edge that has special lens that help us learn about and find new species of dragons" Blythe explained. "But to see the projections on the Dragon Eye, you'll need light from a dragon's fire or blast, etc." Radizen added as they heard a trumpet. "That's Tantor" Shun guessed. "What's wrong this time?" Melody asked. "We better find out" Gunz said as they saw Tantor cowering in fear.

"Hi Tantor" Blythe greeted. "No please, have mercy!" Tantor begged covering his eyes. "Calm down, it's only us" Marucho said making Tantor open his eyes. "Oh, hello, sorry for making you start up" Tantor apologized. "It's okay, Tantor. But what happened?" Blythe asked. "First Terk and I were coming outside, Terk went back to find more termites, I was minding my own business and then suddenly fire came out of nowhere and I thought I was a goner!" Tantor explained in fear. "Yeah, fire doesn't come out of nowhere, Tantor" Terk spoke coming up. "Terk, you did you scare Tantor again?" Talia asked. "It wasn't me this time, but the guys who scared Tantor were Snotlout and Hookfang." Terk revealed. "Snotlout?" Melody asked. "I forgot to mention I brought Snotlout along in case Toothless and I needed help when we get here" Hiccup mentioned. "Well it's no wonder Tantor panicked" Dan spoke. "Hopefully, Snotlout and Hookfang didn't cause a panic." Drago hoped. "We better find them and make sure no human or Bakugan is harm" Reptak said. "You have a good point there old buddy" Gunz agreed. "The other Brawlers and I will help Hiccup and Snotlout patrol the Ocean near Dragons Edge" Dan volunteered. "Iris, you, Talia, Auriana, Lyna and Carissa might want to stay here in case Mephisto and Praxina attack again." Drago told. "Okay, we'll keep an eye on Bakugan City, until you guys come back" Iris agreed. "I'm just glad we don't have to deal with Snotlout" Auriana commented. "Yeah, besides the fact that he tried to impress us, he can be reckless" Talia added. "You might wanna help comfort Tantor, he's a bit shocked by Snotlout" Terk spoke pointing to Tantor. "I think I might be inside for a little while." Tantor spoke trying to calm down.

In the mountain's cave near Sunny Bay, Mesphisto and Praxina were listening to the Brawlers discussion with Hiccup. "The Dragon Eye. How interesting" Praxina spoke. "What's so interesting about a small tool?" Mephisto asked. "Augh, don't you get it? If we find a dragon shown by this Dragon Eye, we'll use it to destroy the princesses, the Battle Brawlers and Drago!" Praxina planned evilly. "But how do we find one?" Mesphisto asked. "We follow the Brawlers, Mephisto." Praxina answered as they teleported.

An hour later, the Battle Brawlers, Hiccup and Snotlout are flying over the Ocean. "Where are we going?" Melody asked. "I'm not sure yet, but we have make sure the Dragon Hunters don't attack" Hiccup said. "What do think happened to Viggo?" Marucho asked. "I don't know, but if he comes, I'll swat his Dragon Hunters like flies" Radizen spoke in confidence as Roxtor spoke in gibberish. "Yeah, I know about how clever he is, lay off will ya?" Radizen asked. "Radizen, Roxtor just wants you to stay focused." Blythe giggled. "Even so, Viggo almost capture Heather" Shun reminded. "Indeed, when Heather pretended to be on his side, Viggo eventually found and used her as bait." Jaakor added. "I still can't believe he got away, when we almost had him" Skytruss said. "I know it's frustrating Skytruss, but we have stay calm and keep looking" Orbeum spoke. "Still, before we left, Mira said she has something for us in case we get into trouble" Gunz revealed. "Really? What is it?" Melody asked. "She didn't tell me and Reptak" Gunz denied. "Yeah, but she said if were in trouble, we'll call her and she send it to us" Reptak added. "Whatever Mira has in mind for us, it doesn't matter right now. Now we must focus on protecting dragons from Viggo and his Dragon Hunters, and of course, Grammorr, along with Mephisto and Praxina." Drago reminded. "Your right pal, there could be a dragon being attacked by those guys" Dan agreed. "Whatever bad guy there is, I can take them down" Snotlout bragged as Hookfang set himself on fire, burning Snotlout. "Ow, okay, _we_ can take them down." Snotlout said corrected. "Seriously, even other bad guys like demons, the 8 Demon Sorcerers, Naraku and other supernatural guys? Yeah right" Radizen disbelieved. "I can't believe I bonded with Snotlout" Gunz sighed. "I'm sure it's not that bad" Melody whispered. "Alright, guys, I think we can start there" Hiccup said spotting an island. "Okay, we'll go and find Viggo and give his Dragon Hunters a big whooping." Dan spoke as they landed on the island.

Once the Brawlers and the Dragon Riders arrived on the island, they started looking around. "What island are we on this time?" Marucho asked. "I don't know, but I don't think it's a coincidence that Viggo is not here" Blythe suspected. "Does that mean we have to stand around and wait?" Radizen asked as Roxtor spoke in gibberish. "Alright, quit your gibber-jabber" Radizen said. "Well, no sign of Viggo or Ryker, nothing" Shun reported. "Shun and I both looked from the sky and around the shores and no ships." Melody added. "Well, Melody took a swim near one of the shores and checked underwater" Skytruss mentioned. "Come on brother, you know part of the Sea is part of Melody's heart. Besides, she thought it will help finding any ships quicker" Orbeum reminded. "Well that explains why you're wet Melody" Blythe observed seeing Melody soaked. "Sorry guys, I couldn't help myself but dive in" Melody blushed. "That's okay, at least you spend some time in the water." Marucho giggled. "Hey guys, you find anything?" Gunz asked. "No, we looked everywhere." Blythe denied. "I even checked in the Ocean" Melody added. "It's like the place is deserted for some reason" Shun said. "Well, it looks that way and we all checked the perimeter" Hiccup said. "Not all of us, Dan's not even back yet" Snotlout mentioned. "Speaking of Dan, where is he?" Blythe asked. "Yeah, he and Drago should be back by now" Marucho added. "I hope they didn't get into trouble" Shun spoke. "Something about this place is strange to me." Jaakor said looking around. "No kidding, it feels like something is close by" Reptak agreed. "Hey guys, sorry we took so long" Dan apologized. "It's okay. But where were you guys?" Blythe asked. "Drago and I were looking in our area of the island, when something caught Drago's attention" Dan mentioned. "Like what?" Hiccup asked. "We don't know, but I felt that it's like a magical essence. It started when the Elements of Harmony sensed it." Drago remembered. "Alright then, come on bud!" Hiccup said to Toothless as they all followed Dan and Drago to the location of the magic.

When the Brawlers and the Dragon Riders arrived at the location, they saw a bright light. "This has got to be the place" Shun spoke. "You guys sure it's coming from here?" Blythe asked. "Yep, Drago and I found this cave earlier" Dan mentioned. "You mean we followed these two to a cave to find magic?" Snotlout asked. "Hopefully, it's better than nothing" Marucho said. "I don't get why Drago's crystal chest is glowing" Radizen said as the seven crystals on Drago's chest started glowing with each Element of Harmony's color. "Woah, what's going on?" Melody asked. "I don't know, but I felt this when I approached Iris' necklace." Drago remembered. "Well, whatever it is, it's magic explains the light coming from inside" Hiccup observed as Toothless grunted. "I bet it's one of the Oracle Gems, guys" Gunz believed. "If it is, we better get it before the twins show up." Reptak mentioned. "Too late for that!" Praxina said as she and Mephisto appeared. "Not you two again!" Dan responded. "What are you doing here?" Melody asked. "We followed you right to this island and it looks like you just got us what we wanted" Mephisto said. "I bet you two are looking for an Oracle Gem" Shun guessed. "Aren't you a smart guesser" Praxina said. "Now prepare to be crushed by our magic, so we get rid of Drago and the princesses like Grammorr asked us to." Mephisto threatened. "Aterodere!" Mephisto and Praxina both said as they summoned a black crystal dragon that looks like the Death Song. "Woah, that dragon looks like the Death Song" Marucho responded. "Hiccup, can you guys protect what's inside the cave?" Blythe asked. "Sure. Snotlout, help us protect the cave!" Hiccup ordered as he, Toothless, Snotlout and Hookfang went inside the cave. "Let's do this guys!" Dan said. "Right!" Blythe, Marucho, Melody and Gunz all agreed. "Ateruina!" Praxina shouted shooting red black crystals at the Bakugan. "Ability Activate! Fierce Demon-Thunder Clap!" Shun shouted as Jaakor charged up his gauntlets. "Let's see how you like this!" Jaakor said as his gauntlets fired green beams at the Death Song. "Ability Activate! Luster Drain!" Marucho shouted as sphere of water formed in Radizen's hand. "Here comes my home run!" Radizen said as he threw the sphere at the Death Song. "Telanac!" Mephisto said shooting green black crystals at Jaakor, which Jaakor dodged. "Ability Activate! Full Moon-Wave Burning!" Melody shouted Skytruss released purple diamond shaped beams. "Argh, Mephisto, help me!" Praxina told being hit. "Ability Activate! Supreme Flame!" Melody continued as Orbeum fired purple energy from his cannons. "Ow! I think I need help myself!" Mephisto complained. "Ability Activate! Spar Hook!" Gunz shouted as Reptak charges two yellow sphere on his gauntlet. "Get ready to cry!" Reptak shouted as he shot the yellow spheres at the Death Song. "Now it's our turn Drago! Ability Activate! Dragon Radiant Tornado!" Dan shouted as Drago roared and changed color to white as a purple diamond appeared in front of his chest and fired a white sparkly fiery tornado at the Death Song, only it made it screech in pain. "Ah Yeah, now we got em!" Dan said.

"Don't just let yourself get hit, do something!" Praxina ordered as the Death Song made a high-pitched noise. "Ow! What the heck was that?" Radizen asked as the Death Song kept screeching. "It's the Death Song, it's voice is very irritating to other creatures" Jaakor answered covering his ears. "This is just as bad as the time we first met a Death Song" Reptak remembered. "Do you have to remind us?" Skytruss asked. "Oh man, my dog ears really hurt!" Orbeum complained trying to cover his ears. "Hang on Roxtor!" Blythe told as Roxtor spoke gibberish. "Yeah, I feel your pain, pal. I can't even hear what else is happening." Radizen translated. "Dan, we need help!" Drago said. "I wish we could, but the noise got us too pal!" Dan denied as the Brawlers covered their ears. "When Mephisto and Praxina made their own Death Song, they must have added it's sounds" Marucho observed. "If this keeps up, we'll lose our advantage!" Shun shouted. "Argh, aw man. I can't take it anymore!" Melody complained. "Hey guys, how about we call Mira?" Gunz asked. "That might be a good idea" Blythe said as their Bakumeters lit up. "Guys, it's me!" Mira called on the Bakumeters. "Mira, are we glad to hear from you" Dan spoke. "That's right, I bet you could use Runo's and my help right now" Mira guessed. "Boy, do we ever." Marucho said. "Runo will send you the Battle Suits" Mira mentioned. "How will that help us with the Death Song?" Melody asked. "Just say: "Combine Battle Suits, ready" and you'll find out." Mira answered. "Okay then" Shun agreed. "Are you ready Runo?" Mira asked as Runo nodded. "Ready. Coordinates, locked on! Send Battle Suits! Blasterate, teleport to Skytruss! Doomtronic, teleport to Orbeum! Clawburk, teleport to Radizen! Fortatron, teleport to Jaakor! Combustoid, teleport to Reptak! Defendtrix, teleport to Drago!" Runo ordered as each of the Battle Suits teleported to each of their called Bakugan. "Okay, here comes the fun part!" Dan said. "Right!" The other Brawlers said as each of their Bakugan got into its Battle Suit, except Roxtor. "Hey Mira, how come Roxtor doesn't have a Battle Suit?" Blythe asked. "That's because Roxtor already has an important part" Mira answered. "Okay, let's do what Mira instructed us" Dan said as the others nodded. "Combine Battle Suits, ready!" The Brawlers and their Bakugan all shouted at once as the Battle Suits and Roxtor are about to combine.

( _Cue the Power Rangers Turbo song: Invincible_ )

Each Battle Suits makes its own part of the combination. First, Clawburk and Fortatron turn into legs, while their cannons and appendages are folded. Second, Combustoid folded its giant triangular cannons and the legs folded up. Third, Blasterate and Doomtronic both turned into arms as their parts and cannons folded, while hands are being formed. Fourth, Roxtor's ball form turned over. Finally, Defentrix was ready as it attached to Combustoid as chest and waist. Then, Clawburk and Fortatron attached to the bottom of Combustoid as the leg, Clawburk on the right and Fortatron on the left. Next, Blasterate and Doomtronic attached to the sides of Defendtrix as arms, with Blasterate as the left arm and Doomtronic as the right arm. Roxtor on the other hand attached to the back of Combustoid, forming a tail. Finally, with the Bakugan in the cockpit, a mechanical head appeared on top of Defendtrix, while like the Turbo Rescue Megazord. "Battle Suit Megazord, ready!" The Brawlers and their partner Bakugan shouted at once. "Woah, look at this" Marucho responded. "So, this is the surprise Mira mentioned" Shun spoke. "No wonder she didn't tell in the first place." Gunz said. "She also had Battle Suits for Skytruss and Orbeum" Melody smiled. "Let's test this baby out guys!" Dan ordered. "This is phenomenal!" Drago spoke. "Got to hand to Mira and Runo" Reptak said. "No kidding, our Battle Suits just combined" Radizen amazed. "I wanna see what it can do." Skytruss started. "You're not the only one." Melody said. "Are you ready Sensei?" Orbeum asked. "Indeed I am." Jaakor answered as the Battle Suit Megazord was ready to fight.

"Uh, Praxina look at that thing!" Mephisto spoke in shock. "I'm trying to think Mephisto. Attack them!" Praxina ordered as the Death Song made another screech, but this time it failed. "Awesome, it even blocked the sound" Dan said. "Let's show them what it can do!" Blythe determined. "Clawburk, Fortatron, fire!" Radizen and Jaakor both shouted as the legs fired light blue and light beams and the Death Song. "Cool, let us try!" Melody volunteered. "Blasterate, Doomtronic, blast!" Skytruss and Orbeum both shouted as the arms both fired light purple beams at Mephisto and Praxina. "Ow, that's hot!" Mephisto responded getting burned. "Stop goofing around!" Praxina told. "Ateruina!" Praxina shouted shooting her red black crystal beam. "Telanac!" Mephisto shouted sending green black crystals at the Battle Suit Megazord. "Okay Roxtor, use your tail!" Blythe ordered as the tail from Roxtor destroyed the crystal magic and protected the Megazord. "Now it's our turn Drago!" Dan cued. "Right. Defendtrix cannons, engage!" Drago roared as the Defendtrix cannons blasting light red beams on the Death Song. "Now for the finale! Ready guys?" Dan asked. "Ready!" The other Brawlers said. "Ready!" The Bakugan said also as the Battle Suit Megazord was charging a powerful attack, with beams charging from the legs, tail, arms and Defendtrix's cannons. "Battle Suit Megazord, Attribute Beam, fire!" The Brawlers and Bakugan all shouted as the Battle Suit Megazord fired the beams, then they combined into a rainbow beam of light. Once the beam made a direct hit, the Black Crystal Death Song was destroyed. "Ah yeah, we did it!" Dan shouted as the Brawlers cheered. "Oh Kletznick!" Praxina responded as she and Mephisto teleported away. "Catch ya later, suckers!" Dan called out.

Moments later, Hiccup, Snotlout and their dragons came out of the cave. "Hey guys, are you okay?" Hiccup asked. "Yeah, we're fine" Blythe answered. "Guys, Mira send us the Battle Suits and we made them combine into this cool Megazord" Melody told. "Wow, that's very impressive." Hiccup observed the Megazord. "And I can't believe I missed it!" Snotlout complained. "At least you guys protected the cave" Shun mentioned as out of the cave, came an Oracle Gem. "An Oracle Gem!" Blythe identified as she touched it, then the Oracle Gem teleported to Ephedia and attached to the crown. "Well, now we know how an Oracle Gem works bud" Hiccup said as Toothless grunted. "You were right Dan, you and Drago found it" Gunz approved. "That explains why Drago sensed it earlier." Dan spoke. "Hey, try not to rub it in, Dan" Marucho told. "You guys were great today. Thank you for helping us out" Hiccup thanked. "Hey no problem." Dan said as he and Hiccup did a firm shake. "Yeah yeah, the friendships, thanking and the Megazord. Now let's go back home" Snotlout said as he and Hookfang flew into the sky, but Hookfang set himself on fire. "Ahh! Hookfang!" Snotlout screamed getting burned. "Oh Snotlout, what a show off" Melody giggled. "Don't mind him. He and Hookfang like to show off, because they adore action too much." Drago commented.

Later that night back at Bakugan City, in Bakugan Land the princesses of Lolirock performed their song 'Celebrate' for everyone, including the Battle Brawlers, Hiccup and Toothless and Snotlout and Hookfang.


End file.
